Gundam Seed Destiny Drabbles
by foscari
Summary: My series of GSD one shots and drabbles around the characters of GSD, with pairings from YzaCaga, KiraLacus, AsuMey, DeaMiri, etc. AU. Het. No yaoi.
1. Yasashii

**Title:** Yasashii  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** YzakxCaga ship, unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness  
**Genre:** General, Fluff  
**Main Character(s):** Yzak, Cagalli  
**Ship(s):** YzaxCaga  
**Summary:** Cagalli wonders about why she is love in with Yzak. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** I love this non-canon pairing ever since my friend mentioned that Yzak sort of saved Cagalli from Calamity. It brewed into an idea for a fic and here it is.

* * *

She had wondered about it. Whether it had been the gratitude left over from the first war when he saved her from her impending demise. They had been enemies, fighting against each other for a side they believe was right. In the end, it was truth that brought them together to fight side by side against _the_ enemy in their midst.

They hardly ever said more than three words to each other. Hardly even give each other second looks. So, how, she mused, did they end up together? Athrun, she had been attracted to. She didn't deny that fact. He was like forbidden fruit to her that time, like the poison apple held out temptingly to her, its colour so bright and red. Funny, how Athrun always seemed to end up piloting scarlet mobiles suits. She almost laughed at the thought before she sobered.

The truth was, she didn't even know where this attraction came from, how or when. It frightened her, and yet, it excite her as well. It fuelled the growing emotions within her, sending them into conflicting directions, some of which she couldn't understand herself. One was very clear; she was deeply attracted to him to a degree that she can't seem to even look away or bury that feeling. She didn't want to deny it, didn't want to put it aside. Couldn't put it aside.

He was still short-tempered, quick to flare up like fireworks if Athrun was so much as near him or ribbed him. The resentment he held inside towards the other boy was still there, but not as intense as before. It had faded over time, as he grew up. He had matured in the past few years, more wiser, more responsible. You have to be, to be the commander of your own team with the lives and safety of your men at the palm of your hands.

She saw him for the kindness inside that he rarely exhibit to others, for the fear of being labelled as weak. The compassion he'd let slip when he thought no one was looking. His sharp words, sharper than a double-edged sword, were used to hide the insecurities inside. He never let his uncertainties falter him in his goal, always putting up that collected facade to everyone. She saw through him. That one deed he'd done when he saved her from Calamity. It might have been anything to the others but it was something to her.

Perhaps, that was where she had really opened her eyes and saw him for the first time. Realized the feelings she had for him, feelings she had dismissed as impractical and brushed aside as she had been very much attracted to Athrun then. She can admit that she no longer can put those feelings off anymore. They were here, and they were not going anywhere anytime.

It was just the oddest thing ever. Everyone had said so or privately thought so. She knew it was odd, strange even but she had no explanation for it herself. It was like the sailors answering the call of the Siren, unable to pull away from the alluring song but kept moving forward to their fate. That was the most appropriate description for her, she supposed. Just kept on falling head over heels deeper into the unknown. Maybe it was odd to them but she remembered something he had said to her once.

It was days after the war had ended. Everyone was still recovering from the aftermath, trying to regroup themselves, salvage whatever was left of their lives, trying to recover. She had found him, on the cliff overlooking the sparkling sea; the sun had been rising over the horizon then, lighting the skies with tendrils of pink and orange. She watched as he stood there, arms crossed over his chest, his silver hair buffeted by the wind.

"Sometimes," he had said, slowly turning around, dropping his arms to his sides, "you can't help who you love." He faced her, a tentative, tiny smile on his face as his eyes softened.

She had known then. She was never going to turn back or look back. She took the step forward, plunging off the cliff into the unknown, only certain that he was going to be there with her, every step of the way. She had thrown herself at him, overwhelmed by an emotion she couldn't name then and when his arms wrapped around hers, it was right. Perfect.

_You can't help who you love_, she thought wryly. Just like Lacus and Kira can't help falling for each other. Her falling for him as well. And everyone thought she and Athrun were going to be happily ever after. Fate had different ideas on who she ended up with.

Cagalli tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear as she watched the sunset. The sunsets and sunrises on Earth was so much more beautiful. It painted the skies in soft hues of crimson, lavender and gold. A reminder of letting your worries and fears rest for the night before facing the new dawn once more with courage and faith. She was getting sentimental, most probably thanks to Lacus.

Down by the beach, Kira was chasing Lacus along the water, splashing up droplets in the air as they laughed. Athrun, Mirialla, Dearka, Rey and Lunamaria were seated on the blanket, four of them playing a card game, using candies as chips. Meyrin watched them play, having declined to join in, saying she was bad at cards. Shinn and Stellar had taken a stroll further down the beach, away from them, spending some time alone. Auel and Sting were no where to be found, most probably still at the house, glued to the TV and the dozens of games. Yzak was...

He was standing on a boulder jutting out from the sand, watching the sunset like her. As if sensing she was looking at him, he turned his head, tilting it one side and gave her a smirk. She mock glared at him in return, watching as he laughed, turning back to the brilliant colours of gold, crimson and lavender in the sky.

It was just plain and simple.

Sometimes, you can't help who you love.

Owari.


	2. Reason

**Title:** Reason  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness  
**Genre:** General  
**Main Character(s):** Yzak, Cagalli  
**Ship(s): **YzaxCaga, KiraxLac, ShinnxStellar  
**Summary:** You don't need a reason to love someone. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** Sidefic to Yasashii. Yzak's POV.

* * *

She was a Natural, was she not? Someone, something he disliked, despised even. So, why had he saved her from the enemy gundam? He couldn't understand what had compelled him to perform such an action, saving his supposed enemy from the other enemy. And saved her he did, propelling her away from danger, destroying Calamity with rapid burst of fire that ended that wretched gundam and its pilot's existence. After that, he couldn't seem to find the explanation or reason why he had done it.

They had met up again. Not face to face, per say but more like gundam to gundam in a heated battle against an enemy when they all joined together in one final showdown. He had vaguely wondered if she remembered him from last time then dismissed that thought from his mind. They all had fought, Yamato managing even in his last moments to destroy the Providence and Le Creust inside, killing the man instantly when his saber spear was shoved right through the cockpit. And then, it was a huge weight lifted off everyone's shoulders, when they realized that they had won. Had won and survived the war.

In the Archangel, they had met up face to face, this time. He finally saw her up close but said nothing to her. She, in return, had nothing to say as well. They passed by each other, less than two words spoken and not even a backward glance to the other. He had too much on his mind back then, and she, also had the pressing matters of her own kingdom to handle.

When he saw her again, this time back on Earth for the anniversary of the war held for all who took part in it, she had changed. Oh, nothing physical but it was as if she had turned to a new person. She had always come across to him as the rough, tomboyish type; the kind of girl who was well suited to hang around with the opposite gender and tinker with guns. He was right in both accounts. She was well at ease with Zala and Yamato (it wasn't until later he realized she was Yamato's twin and older by default) and she _liked_ guns. She owned one mammoth of a bazooka launcher during her time with the Desert Dawn.

She grew from wild, fiery and rebellious to somewhat calmer, more even-tempered but still kept that spitfire will of hers. No one can boss her around, if they did, they'd find a nice shiner on their face. She still violent, though, something he had thought suited her then. Like a wild tiger that clawed at anyone who got in her way. And god only knows why, he grew attracted to her. Liked her, even. It had horrified him when he found out. Him, a Coordinator, someone who was supposedly much higher above than those Naturals, falling for one of them. It sickened him to a point he could barely look at her or want to hear a mention of her name. He avoided seeing her at all cost.

Yet, he was still drawn to her. Like temptation calling to him, the sin that he could not overcome, opening its arm to him, beckoning him nearer. He was falling, headlong into the unknown. Like a bullet train speeding down the rail, he found that he couldn't stop. Wouldn't stop. Not even if he wanted to. God knows he should but that feeling persisted inside, refusing to be squashed aside, tossed away. It nagged at him until he finally gave in, tired of fighting and unwilling to continue his denial. He didn't know when he noticed her, became attracted to her. Perhaps when he saved her that day or when they met up in space to fight together as one. Or the third time when they grouped together once more, in an anniversary to honour the war dead. Whenever it was, he had fallen for her. Hard.

The attraction he saw she had towards Zala had faded, fizzled out during the years. It had taken him several wreck-filled, emotional weeks before he finally gathered up enough of his courage to admit his feelings for her. Half of him had been so terrified that she might shoot him down on the spot (rejection had never been a strong point for him) and the half was afraid that Zala might showed up to ruin the moment. Fate was on his side that day.

It amazed him how she could actually loved him in return. He had simply thought she might end up with Zala, never him. He remembered that day on the cliff, overlooking the sea. Behind him had been the others, going through pieces of debris, scrap metal, trying to find any survivors of the aftermath, regrouping themselves, recovering from the brutal hell that had rained on them for months. The sunrise was beautiful then; pale yellow lights streaking across the lightening skies, signalling the start of a new day, a new life.

Sometimes, you can't help who you love, he had said to her. He had felt so silly then, saying that, wondering if cliches and one-liners were all that he was ever going to say to her.

She didn't think so. Those brown eyes of her grew bright at the words, and she had surprised him by all but flinging herself into him, forcing him to catch her and digging his feet firmly onto the ground to field the impact, less they both pitch over the cliff. What a way to die, he had thought wryly, being in the arms of someone you love and happy.

Loud raucous laughter drew his attention away from the waves to see them sitting together on the fine sand, dealing cards. They were using candies as chips, which was fast dwindling from where he could see, from the way Dearka kept popping them into his mouth. Mirialla was scolding him which he steadfastly ignored. Rey said something, causing Zala, Lunamaria and Meyrin to break into peals of laughter while Mirialla and Dearka flushed beet red. Along the shoreline, Yamato and Lucus were playing with the water like small children, laughing exuberantly and splashing each other; each spray that caught the setting sun turned to a prism of rainbow colours. He could see further up the dark and blonde heads of Asuka and Stellar who were coming back from their stroll.

Feeling that someone was staring at him, he turned to find Cagalli looking at him from her perch on the outcrop of rocks, less than two feet away from the group. He smirked at her, saw her blinked before she recovered and gave him a mock glare, eyebrows scrunching together and mouth set in a pout. He should tell her that she looked terribly adorable doing that and not at all fearful. He laughed at her expression, turning back to watch the sunset, still feeling her eyes on him. The skies were streaked with fading lavender and crimson. After a beat, he nimbly leapt off the boulder he had been on, sauntering over to her. Another peal of laughter erupted, followed by an oath that was quickly followed by a smack.

"What is it?" she asked, peering down at him.

"Sunset suits you," he told her simply, watching as her brows drew together in puzzlement before the look faded. Replaced by a tender affection.

"It suits you as well," she said.

Owari.


	3. Yasashisa

**Title:** Yasashisa  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Hint of YzakxCaga ship, unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness  
**Genre:** General, Fluff  
**Main Character(s):** Kira, Lacus  
**Ship(s):** KiraxLacus, mention of YzakxCaga  
**Summary:** Kira thinks that it's strange that his sister is with Yzak. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** KiraxLacus is my favourite canon pairing, after the implied canon of DearxMiri. They are just sweet on each other and together.

* * *

"Don't you think it's rather odd?"

"Hmm..?"

Kira Yamato rinsed the plate he had been given, putting to dry on the rack by the sink as beside him, Lacus was washing the dirty plates. The old Lacus Clyne wouldn't have been caught washing her dirty plate, let alone a dozen or so children's dirty plates. That was few years ago, and like everyone else around them who had changed, she had changed as well; becoming self-sufficient, more independent and wiser. Inside, she was still the same Lacus; the dreamer, the idealist who saw the good in everyone, who had compassion for even their enemies and a kindness that extend to those everyone had felt undeserving of it. She wouldn't be Lacus if she didn't do those, he thought absently.

"Yzak and Cagalli," he clarified, wiping his hands on the dish towel, tossing it to the towel rack by the wall. "It's just so... strange."

"Oh, Kira, nothing is strange at all." Lacus finished with her washing and rinsing, drying her hands. "Why should it be?"

Only Lacus would see that couple as normal, while everyone else thought it was the strangest thing ever. Like seeing a three-headed alien, except it was Yzak _and_ _Cagalli_. He had thought Athrun and Cagalli would be together but somehow, his twin ended up with the silver-haired man. Lacus saw nothing wrong with it; she had merely given them a warm smile, a cheery and sincere congratulations on being together as a couple. That was Lacus.

"I don't know." Kira shrugged. He stepped out of the kitchen to the hallway. He could hear the children all playing outside of the house, their laughter ringing in the air. It was such a happy, cheerful sound, filled with carefree and joy. He had thought that he would never hear a sound like that again. Now, it was as common as dandelions springing up.

"They are happy together, are they not?" Lacus said, starting towards the front door, heading outside to the front porch to watch the children. "Just like us."

_Just like us_, he echoed inside his mind. Lacus was his world, his universe. She had completed the other half of him that had been so empty for so long. Completed it and made him whole again and he was happy with her. Happy and content, not wanting anything more in this life. As long as she was with him.

"I just thought that she might end up with Athrun, that is all," he said, settling himself on the steps. A rustle of clothing told him she had sat down beside him, carefully tucking her long skirt under her. She was still careful, trying not to get any dirt or grime on her. He supposed that part of her which had been groomed into her since young could never be let go in just overnight. Lacus was often, if not always, meticulous on her looks, whether she realized it or not.

"I'm not against her liking him. I mean, I'm sure he treats her well enough. As long as he makes her happy, that's fine," he continued. The sun shone down on them, warm on his head, making him feel a little drowsy. "It's just... unexpected. Yzak isn't the most nicest person I've known."

"Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean he isn't, Kira." She tucked a lock of rose-pink hair behind her ear, looking up at the summery blue sky. "Not everyone allows their kindness to shine through like you, Kira. Yzak is kind in his own way and Cagalli sees it in him."

"Kira-niichan, abunai!" The cry alerted them to the incoming ball which Kira caught, thanks to Coordinator reflexes. Otherwise, he might end up with a bump on his head. He tossed it back to the runts who carolled out a "Thanks!" before resuming their game. He grinned at their rambunctious play.

He had been surprised and maybe a little shocked as well at the news. He certainly haven't expected that. He hadn't know what he would have felt that time. Disappointment perhaps, for his sister to hamper his expectations of her and his best friend might be together. Disbelief that of all the guys, it had been Yzak Jule who won over Cagalli's affections and heart. He thought of shaking her that day, demanding she get her head checked, maybe she had hit it one too many times in her gundam and would had probably railed on Yzak as well but thankfully, he did neither. He realized that if he had followed through, his actions and words would have hurt his sister more. He accepted their relationship, realizing that out of everyone else, Cagalli was expecting his blessing and approval the most, even though she didn't say it; she didn't need to. He saw it in the hopeful expression in her eyes.

He knew then, that he was not going to let her down. He might not get along well enough with Yzak but he can make the effort to do so, for Cagalli's sake. After all, the guy might end up marrying her one day and be a part of his family, though the very thought was just odd. He had a picture of little silver-haired, amber-eyed children running around in his mind once and banished it just as quickly as it had popped into his head. Lacus had been the first to embraced the relationship, accepting it quickly with an understanding none of them saw. Lacus's easy acceptance of them had warmed Kira's heart, made him realized just why he loved her so and it had made things easier for the couple after that. Everyone accepted the relationship in their own way. Who would have thought, he mused wryly, Cagalli would end up with _him_ of all people?

_And who would have thought Lacus and I would end up together?_ He chuckled quietly. He saw the curious look Lacus directed his way and he shook his head. She smiled, as if she understood what had been on his mind, turning back to watch the children.

Always understanding, Lacus seemed to have the empathy to know what those around her felt. Perhaps it was part of her genetics but whichever it is, she had great intuition about people. She never had to raise her voice to be heard or resort to anything but be herself. Her words, when spoken, made people sit up and listen. Just like her songs; they carried their messages across to the people, speaking to their hearts. She had this way of making people pay attention to her, listen to her speak. She also had this comforting presence about her. It always made him content and happy, by just being with her or next to her. She seemed able to sooth away worries, anxieties or fear.

"You're right," he conceded. "You always seem able to see the best in everyone."

Lacus smiled, a smile that made him warm inside, made him remember why he loved this girl. "Everyone has good intentions in them, Kira. Regardless of how they are. Like Shinn-kun or Stellar-chan. Despite what they did, they believed what they did was right."

"What would I do without you?" he murmured.

"Most probably floundering around blindly," she answered, amusement evident in her tone. She also had picked up the most wicked sense of humour. Most probably from Cagalli or Stellar. The two girls can be shrill witches when it comes to the more... dirty minded things. He had lost count of how many times his ears have turned red after accidentally listening to them.

He laughed at that. "You're amazing. Beautiful."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Kira Yamato." She looked pleased, though, despite the delicate blush on her fair cheeks.

"Maybe not." He leaned in towards her, giving her a light butterfly kiss on her cheek. "But it is useful."

And she laughed out loud at that.

Owari.


	4. Yakusoku

**Title:** Yakusoku  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** YzakxCaga ship, unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness  
**Genre:** General, Angst  
**Main Character(s):** Athrun, Yzak, Cagalli  
**Ship(s):** YzaxCaga  
**Summary: **Athrun comes to terms of Cagalli's relationship with Yzak. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** I would have Athrun and Yzak rolling around on the sand, beating each other but, I decided not to. XD

* * *

He didn't know what he had thought. Maybe that they might have ended up together. It wasn't that he had envisioned them together, maybe married with maybe a couple of kids, living in a house with those white picket fences and maybe get a dog or a cat. Those, he realized now, were just idyllic dreams. Nothing more.

Athrun Zala lifted his head, staring out at the blue-black sea before him, his toes digging into the sand under him. He could hear the noise they were making all the way at the beach from the house; music, laughter, voices talking animatedly. No one seemed to have noticed where he had gone off to. Which was good, seeing as he wanted –– no, needed to be alone right now. Without all of them hovering around him. Or more precisely without _them_ around him.

He had felt disbelief, shock at first then betrayal and anger had set in. He didn't even know why he was so furious at the news. It shouldn't have bothered him so much, shouldn't it? He was supposed to be over it by now. So, why was he feeling so rotten now? He let out a breath, wishing he was just somewhere else but here. A loud shriek punctuated the silence outside, most probably Lunamaria or Stellar. _Those two have powerful lungs_, he mused wryly. The loud roars that followed almost made him missed the approaching footsteps.

He knew whose it was immediately. It had been a while since he learned to recognized nearly everyone's way of walking. Kira's walk was a sort of shuffle, like he was still uncertain. Dearka had this wide gait that spoke of his confidence and cockiness. Shinn's was even, but more to like stomping around like a rhino; that boy would give himself away if he ever went undercover. Rey's was quiet and steady. Since none of those matched, Athrun knew it was Yzak's; quiet, steady and even, the footfalls were confident but uncertain as well. As if the owner wasn't sure he should be here or not.

"Yzak," he greeted as the other boy stopped then some rustling of clothing and Yzak Jule was seated beside him.

There was an awkward silence between them for several beats. Neither one sure of what to say to each other. Athrun wanted nothing more than to throw his friend on the sandy floor and beat him to a pulp but instead, he dug his toes further into the sand, staring resolutely forward, trying his best not to let his turmoil show.

"Cagalli was looking for you," said the silver-haired boy, after a few moments. Surprisingly, his voice was slightly hesitant, almost timid which was unlike him. Yzak had always been full of confidence, that voice filled with a smugness.

"Was she?" Athrun tightened his hands around his legs until his knuckles turned white. "I didn't think she cared." His voice was bitter. He couldn't help it.

"Zala..." Yzak shifted, uncomfortable and not sure where to start.

"Don't," said Athrun savagely. "Don't pretend that we're such good friends now that you and Cagalli are together. I want to hate you, you know. For taking her away from me."

"Cagalli's not a thing, Zala," said Yzak quietly. "She did love you before but that's changed. I know you're probably itching to deck me right now, so why don't you go ahead? I can always say I trip and fell."

Athrun let out a bark of laughter. "Right. Like they'll believe that Yzak Jule tripped on his own two feet."

"I'll have you know I was a clumsy child, Zala," Yzak said, amusement colouring his tone. "My mother despaired that I would ever grow out it."

The blue-haired boy snorted. "Unlikely."

There was a comfortable silence that followed, as the tension from just now dissipated. As if Athrun himself had released that weight around his heart. Like you had been running for miles and miles and you finally got a chance to rest, letting out your breath in one big whoosh.

"I never took the chance," he began, slowly. "All the time we were together, even when I had been on the other side, I never told her. How much I cared for her or even how much I loved her. I just... let it slipped through my fingers."

"You never know what you had until it's gone," Yzak murmured.

Athrun blinked, turned his head sideways to look at Yzak. Saw the slightly pained smile on the other's face and wondered since when Yzak had been one to be so philosophical.

"Mirialla," he said in a way of reply to the unspoken question in Athrun's mind. "She's rather philosophical, now that I think about it." A wry smile made its way to his face. "Dearka seems to like listening to that well enough." A shrug.

"They make a good pair," Athrun said absently.

"Zala, I'm sorry about how we spring the news on you," Yzak said suddenly, tone firm and with determination. "But I am not sorry that I end up with Cagalli or fall in love with her. I don't regret it at all and I'm not going to step back, let you come back to her once more while I stand by and watch. You had your chance but you didn't take it. It's my chance now and I'm not going to blow it like you did."

For several minutes, Athrun wasn't sure how to respond to that statement. It was a bold statement and one that told him Yzak was serious about it. If a chance came for him to win his back to Cagalli's heart, he was certain Yzak will never let him take it. It was at the moment he realized it. Cagalli and him will never get another second chance and she was no longer his. She had found someone, his once rival-turned-friend.

"Do you make her happy?"

"Do I–– what? What are you on now, Zala?" Yzak said irritably. "Does she look like she's moping and sobbing when she's with me?"

"Well, no." Athrun could feel his mouth twitched up in a smile. A few years hadn't lessened that temper any. He wondered who would win when it comes to an argument since Cagalli had quite a temper herself as well. His imagination took a vivid turn at the images of them duking it out at their kitchen made him laughed.

"You've gone crackers, haven't you?" Yzak said, bemused.

Athrun straightened up, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt. "Sorry," he gasped out. "Just the thought of you two fighting and... well, it was just funny. You're still as hotheaded as ever, Yzak."

"And you're still an ass about everything, Zala." The tone held none of the malice from before but an almost fondness in it. "Are you going to mope outside the entire night? I did offer you a chance to hit me, you know. It still stands."

"Shut it, Jule." Athrun got up, giving the other a mock scowl. He dusted the sand off his shorts. "As long as Cagalli's happy... just–– just don't make her cry, okay? Or I will have to deck you."

Yzak snorted, getting up as well. "Empty threats, Zala."

"Look, I'm... it's hard, Yzak," he finally said as they stood there on the sand. They could hear the shrill voices of the girls from the house followed by a loud crash. Probably Kira running into furniture again. The boy was an ace at piloting but clumsy when it comes to reality. A loud bark of laughter that was easily recognized as Shinn's was heard.

"I still do love Cagalli and I still care about her but... I won't come between you both," he continued, after hearing Lunamaria swore an oath that could make him blush. "It's over, has been for a long time, only I never realized it. And... I'm glad, you know. That it's you. You make her much happier than I could ever. She deserves it every bit of happiness that she can get in her life and if it's you who made her happy, then... who am I to disapprove? Just take care of her, all right? And I swear, if anything happens, I'll take you up on that offer you made."

Athrun held up his fist to Yzak's face but his grin was good natured and filled with humour. He accepted it; that he and Cagalli were not going to be together anytime soon anymore. As long as she was happy, it didn't matter who it was. Even so, he was just glad that it had been Yzak. The other youth will take good care of her, he could count on it.

"Oi!" came the call, causing both heads –– one dark blue and the other silver –– to turn towards the direction of the house.

Cagalli stood at the front porch, hands on hips, the light behind her throwing shadows across the sand. Her hair was mussed and she was smiling brightly, the light dancing in those warm amber eyes of hers.

"Are you two coming in now or you're staying outside?" she called.

Athrun saw Yzak threw her a smirk, waving at her to go on inside first and he'll follow. She paused a moment before nodding and disappearing through the door into the warmth inside.

"She's in good hands, Zala," said Yzak quietly. "I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will." Athrun smiled. He heard the serious tone, knew the promise the other boy would keep.

Together, they both walked side by side towards the house.

Owari.


	5. Realize

**Title:** Realize  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness  
**Genre:** General, humour  
**Main Character(s):** Dearka, Mirialla  
**Ship(s):** DearxMiri  
**Summary: **Dearka got the girl. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** A sidefic to Yakusoku. I love this couple, they're a lot of fun to write because of Miri's sharp wit and Dearka's goofiness.

* * *

"Hey."

Dearka Elsman looked to his right, a slow smile forming on his face at the familiar voice and figure that was coming towards his way. Mirialla Haww had a smile on her face herself as she walked over to his direction. The light from the Japanese lanterns strung up around the porch lent a soft ochre glow around them, making her russet-brown hair shine like burnish gold. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes, and a part of him that was still very immature did a somersault while going, "Nyaah! I got the girl!" inside his head. He batted that inner thought away.

"Hey," he returned the greeting, watching as she stopped just inches away from him. Her nearness made his heart thump a little extra and his nose caught the scent that was her; all floral and just Miri.

"What are you doing outside?" she asked, leaning on the wooden railing, their elbows nearly touching. If the day view of the beach was spectacular, the night view was even better. A full moon hung in the inky-black sky, reflecting on the blue-black frothing sea below. A warm breeze ruffled their hair as they stood there.

"Getting away from the madness that is them." He didn't need to name who but a jerk of his thumb towards the direction of the sliding glass door told her enough.

"Kira's just a little drunk," she said, mouth twitching slightly.

"Yes, and so is Shinn which is a very dangerous thing," he said with a straight face. She gave into the giggle. "He might go beserker and decapitate the furniture."

"I'm sure Cagalli can buy some more furniture should he... maul them." Mirialla grinned at the mental image of Shinn Asuka in a lion's ruff, whiskers and tail demolishing Cagalli's furniture.

Someone from inside the house began to screech loudly, the voice a little slurred and indignant. He caught Yzak's voice, then Lacus's soothing one and a loud bark of laughter that was definitely from Shinn. It sounded like a pack of wild hyenas inside the house, what with all the shouting, screeching and laughing. Athrun's loud protests rose above the noise before it was swallowed once more by the cacophony of noise. _It should be labelled under noise pollution_, he thought dryly.

"The moon is beautiful tonight," said Mirialla, tilting her face upwards, looking at the pale orb against the blue-black background.

"It is." Dearka wasn't admiring the moon but more at the person beside him. Miri had always been pretty but she had gotten even more lovelier in the last few years. Her passion as a photographer brought out the compassion in her, the kind and selfless side. She wasn't an idealist like Lacus or a pacifist like Cagalli (Hah, as if the girl's love for that giant bazooka could be called pacifist at all). She was just Mirialla Haww, doing what she felt was right quietly without the limelight on her unlike the other two.

"Athrun and Yzak seem to get along better now," she said, looking at him. He hastily averted his eyes to the sea. "Although, Lacus won the pool of how they will deal with the news."

"Lacus betted?" Dearka raised a straw-coloured brow in mild surprise. Lacus Clyne had a mischievous streak that no one had known. It just showed up once in a while.

"Everyone but those betted," Mirialla said with a chuckle. "And everyone betted that those two would be brawling. I lost twenty credits over that." A rueful smile crossed her face. "Never thought Yzak could be the diplomat."

"Being in love can change you," he said absently. "Mostly for the better."

"Why, Dearka Elsma," said Mirialla in mild astonishment. "I thought I was the one who was good at spouting those."

"I learn from the best." He surprised her by leaning down and planting a kiss on her cheek. His warm breath send a delicious tingle up her spine and she shivered slightly, faint hues of pink splashing her cheeks at his action just now.

"I don't think I've ever said anything like that to you," she murmured shyly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I have a reputation to uphold," he said in that smug tone of his. "After all, I am Dearka Elsman."

"You're a terrible prat," she told him. Her eyes softened. "And I still love you."

"You just couldn't resist me," he said glibly. She mock-growled at him, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

They could clearly hear the voices floating from inside the house. Cagalli was saying something but Dearka could barely catch her words. She sounded happy, very serene and content. Which was something he was feeling at the same moment as well. She had everything to live for and Yzak was definitely Meyrin had been eyeing him since day one, so it might work out.

"You were a POW, remember?" Mirialla said, rolling her eyes at him. "The enemy?"

"Ah, but you couldn't resist my dashing looks and words back then." He quirked an eyebrow at her, saw the fond exasperation on her face which melted away into a warm smile that was reserved only for him.

"Dearka," she began but never finished because he followed the sudden impulse and kissed the mouth, one hand threaded through her hair, the other at the small of her back. When they finally broke apart, she was flushed as red as Lunamaria's hair and her eyes were shining. He knew he had a silly grin on his face but he couldn't seem to wipe that off.

"You're insufferable," was all she told him.

Owari.


	6. Ezaria Jule

**Title:** Ezaria  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness  
**Genre:** General  
**Main Character(s):** Ezaria, Yzak, Cagalli, Shinn, Lunamaria, Lacus, Kira, Dearka  
**Ship(s):** YzaxCaga, KiraxLac, ShinnxStellar  
**Summary: **Ezaria decides to pay her son a visit on ORB. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** Took me three writes before I get it down to what I like. Ezaria is a bit difficult to write because I don't really know much about her.

* * *

Ezaria Jule had never been the one to pry into her son's matters. What he did was to his own discretion, without any interference from her at all. She never asked. He would sometimes tell her of the things he'd done or planned to do and she would listen, give some appropriate remark and he would nod in that way of his that told her he either took heed or he discard that advice. He was like that, reminding her of herself when she had been younger.

The day he announced to her he was moving to ORB had been a huge shock and surprise. It was so unexpected that Ezaria didn't quite know what words to use in a situation like this. She had known that sooner or later, he was going to move out but she had been hoping he would move to one of those nice apartment complexes nearby, within reach. She wasn't ready to really let him go yet. So, the announcement that he was not just moving out but to another place outside of PLANT had her wondering if she missed some sign or other during the years. It wasn't until a few days later that he told her the reason why he was moving and resigning.

The daughter of the late Uzumi Athla was a very prominent figure not just at ORB but on PLANT and Earth as well. The young woman was in every news and newsprint available, for her role as the leader of the pacifist country and her key role in stopping the war. The girl, as far as Ezaria could see, was the strong, independent, no-nonsense type. She was rather pretty as well, golden hair like the sun and warm brown eyes from the pictures she found on the web. Former member of the Desert Tigers, a novice gundam pilot, an all-round advocate for peace. She could now see why her son had been smitten with the girl. Well, the girl was certainly better than the other simpering females that had been pushed frequently at her son's face by their mothers in hopes of their daughters marrying the son of one of the more prominent figures at PLANT.

Tapping the end of her fountain pen against the stack of papers she was supposed to read and signed for some treaty, Ezaria was lost in thought. Yzak had moved out three months ago to ORB. The house was sort of lonely without him around, save for the cat. She would like to see him and meet the girl but unless she had a rather good reason to, she knew that she was going to act like every mother out there; nosy and inquisitive. She had no doubt Cagalli was good for her son and vice versa. As she pondered on it, her eyes fell on a stack of documents calling for strengthening the ties between ORB and PLANT, and an idea began to formulate itself in her mind. It was rather sneaky, she knew but it proved the perfect opportunity for her. With a wicked grin that would have made Yzak bolt for the hills if he had been there to see it, Ezaria picked up the phone to make a few calls.

It took a few days' arrangements to be made but she soon had an appointment to meet with Cagalli Yula Athla of ORB. Yzak had seemed calm about it but they were on the phone and she couldn't quite see his expression so he might as well be looking panic-stricken for all she knew. The informal meeting would take place at Ms Athla's home before the real one at the cabinet. This was for her to meet Ms Athla, judge for herself whether the girl was well suited for her son. The truth was, Yzak didn't need her approval on who he was seeing or going to marry but she decided to play the part of every, well meaning mother.

She was fetched from the shuttle port by an unobtrusive black sedan and driven straight to the home. On the way, she passed the city, the military base before they were out of the city limits. Green fields with trees and wildflowers passed by her with a few houses here and there. The Athla home was perched on top of a hill overlooking the sea. She could see the frothing ocean as they drove up. No wonder her son liked it here. It was beautiful, peaceful and calm. Just natural, unlike PLANT itself.

The house was best described as a palace with sprawling lawns, an orchard and lush gardens. As the car pulled up the driveway, Ezaria could see a few people bustling about at one of the gardens, putting up some lanterns. They didn't look like ordinary workers at all; they looked too young for that and they were all calling to each other and laughing merrily proved the fact.

"To the left, you idiot!" a redheaded girl was shouting. A boy with a shaggy mop of dark hair shouted something back to her; he was holding a lantern in hand. Another couple, a boy with much tamer brown hair and a girl with pink hair were adding their comments to them amidst much laughter. Ezaria blinked, recognizing the cherry blossom-haired girl. The late Siegel Clyne's daughter, Lacus.

Then the front doors opened and Ezaria's attention was diverted from the group to her son. He still looked the same as before, except he seemed much more relaxed, a lot more calmer than before. The hair was still in the page boy cut he favoured; he was dressed in a sweater and a pair of jeans. There was a sort of mischievous smile on his face.

"Hello, Mother," he greeted.

Ezaria discovered that her timing couldn't have been more perfect.

It turned out that while making plans for the meeting, Cagalli had already made plans for a party with her circle of friends earlier. So, Ezaria's plan to meet the girl was perfect. She will get to see how Cagalli interact with her friends and her son as well. The party was for tonight. A few of the friends had arrived but the rest would be coming later. Ezaria had recognized Siegel's girl, the boy with her was her boyfriend, Kira. The other two, she had seen them before; former ZAFT soldiers, Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke. She knew the Hawke girl's parents, having met them before.

"No, no, no! Higher up!" Currently, the girl was bossing the Asuka boy around while the other two were working quietly at the other corner of the garden. "No, to your right higher up!"

"My right or your right?" The boy looked exasperated, arm out, holding the wire that was to string up the lanterns.

"Will you two stop bickering long enough to hang them?" Yzak was bellowing from across the lawn where he was with the Elsmans' boy, Dearka.

What Lunamaria yelled back was lost to Ezaria but she had no doubt it may very well be rather obscene. Ezaria knew better than to think they were angels.

"Mrs Jule?" Ezaria turned around from the windows to see Cagalli Yula Athla approaching her. The girl was composed, far more steady than most girls her age. Then again, most girls her age didn't have to shoulder the burden of running your own country as well. Cagalli looked lovelier in real life; the pictures of her didn't do any justice at all. "I'm Cagalli Yula Athla," she said, then blushed. "But you might have known that already."

"Please, Ezaria will do. Mrs Jule is such a formal term," Ezaria wrinkled her nose at the girl, a warm smile on her face. "I take from Yzak that you're having a party going on tonight."

"Oh. Um, the party was planned beforehand, so I couldn't cancel at the last moment," said Cagalli, looking a little embarrassed. "I'm really sorry about that..."

"No need for apologies." Ezaria waved an elegant hand at her. "In fact, I find it rather refreshing to see young people around like them. Although I never thought that Lacus would be hanging Japanese lanterns all around the garden and my son helping. Never thought to see this day." Her smile turned to amusement.

"Of course." Cagalli smiled, though there was a hint of nervousness in her smile. "Why don't we sit at the patio? I'll have Kathy bring the tea. They could use a break as well."

The air outside was warm with a cool breeze from the sea. The pergola with roses climbing and entwining themselves around the wooden beams provided a perfect shade from the sun as they sat at the table on rattan chairs. Kathy, one of the servants, carefully set out the crockery for tea. Outside, she could hear the loud conversation between the group. While they made no point to lower their voices down before a Councilwoman, Ezaria found it amusing. Most people would have hushed up as soon as they saw her but the group continued on their banter as if she wasn't even there at all. Yzak spotted them, gave them a wave until one of the strung up lanterns fell on his head, causing him to shout out expletives at whoever had tied it earlier.

"Moria has arranged for the schedule for the meeting, Ezaria-san," said Cagalli, once seated, nodding her thanks to Kathy for the tea. "We will be meeting with the cabinet tomorrow afternoon at two. I hope that you won't mind the time. The ministers are very pleased that a representative of ZAFT and PLANT is here to talk about the treaty..."

"I can see why Yzak is in love with you," Ezaria said suddenly.

"Wha- what?" Cagalli flushed as red as the shoulder top she was wearing. "E-Ezaria-san! I meant..."

The older woman simply smiled indolently as she sipped her tea. "I know that you two met at the first war," she continued, carefully ignoring the younger woman gaping before her in open consternation. "Yzak didn't say much how you both met but I can guess it had been on opposite sides before you all joined forces."

"I- He–– Yzak saved me from the Earth Alliance gundam that time," she finally said, after getting over her shock. A pause. "Ezaria-san, the meeting was just a coincidence, wasn't it?" she asked.

Ezaria chuckled. "Very perceptive. There is a meeting to strengthen the ties between PLANT and ORB but I used it to my discretion. I wanted to meet the girl who managed to capture my boy's heart. I admit that I was curious to find out more."

"Oh." Cagalli sipped her own tea. "I'm, uh, I'm not very good at meeting other people's parents. I haven't had much experience in it, aside from Kira's parents who were very nice and Athrun's father who was...um, a bit extreme." She shrugged.

"Patrick Zala always did ran his household like the military." Ezaria nodded. "I can assure you that I don't bite, Cagalli. I can see that you are a capable young woman who can pull your own weight in things. If anything, Yzak is lucky to have you as his girlfriend. I look forward to the day you become a part of the family." With that, she winked at Cagalli, who once more, found herself sputtering in stunned surprise.

"Mother! What are you doing to her?" A shadow fell across them, and Yzak stood there, arms crossed, a wary expression on his face. He slapped Cagalli on the back none too gently. The girl turned a dark glare at him, eyes tearing.

"I was just telling her about the time when you were three and you ate the glue paste at playschool," said Ezaria calmly.

Yzak spluttered, face turning red as he tried to say something, anything but no words came out except for a gurgle. Cagalli hid her laugh behind her hand. Ezaria's eyes twinkled with mischief. She was going to have a very good time with this girl at her son's expense. From the baleful glare he threw at her, it was clear he was beginning to regret agreeing to the meeting at all. Yes, she was certainly going to have a very good time for the next few days.

The meeting with the ministers of ORB ran successfully and both sides agreed to stronger ties and put the past behind them. Cagalli was nothing short of resourceful, determined and mature during the meeting. She certainly had a knack for leading the people and the country. Uzumi had chosen the perfect person to run the country after his untimely death. She was the perfect match for her short-tempered son. She also had a few words of advice on how to run ORB for the young leader.

Ezaria had the chance to observe them interact during her last few days on ORB. Unlike Kira and Lacus who were more open with each other, Cagalli and Yzak were more discreet. A touch on the elbow, a reserve smile for either one, a hand brushing the other's shoulder, the silent exchange in their eyes. Little things that spoke clearly of their feelings towards each other. They didn't need to display it to the whole world. It was enough for them to know and enough for her.

"You'll come visit me at PLANT sometimes," she told Cagalli, giving the girl a hug as Yzak stood one side patiently.

"I will, Ezaria-san." Cagalli smiled, stepping back. "Thank you for coming. It was great to have you here at ORB."

"And you." The silver-haired woman smiled at her son before embracing him. "You've made a wise choice. Perhaps I'll hear the pitter-patter sound of little feet soon, eh?"

"Mother!" Yzak's tone was exasperated and embarrassed. "Please."

She laughed, hugging him once more before releasing him. The flight back to PLANT was call boarding. "Oh, darling, it was just a bit of fun. I hope to see you both soon."

With that, she had boarded her flight back to PLANT.

Owari.


	7. Chance

**Title:** Chance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness  
**Genre:** General  
**Main Character(s):** Yzak, Dearka, Cagalli, Mana, Mirialla  
**Ship(s):** YzaxCaga, DearxMiri  
**Summary:** Yzak gives his friend a little push in the right direction. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes: **When Mirialla said she dumped Dearka, I was stunned and frankly, quite cross about it as well but then when I think about it, they might be one of those on-off couples which would explain it.

* * *

"I'll be going now," Cagalli announced to them, pushing her chair back.

"Have a good day, Princess," said Dearka Elsman, a half-crooked grin on his face. He had arrived the day before and Cagalli had insisted he stay at the palace. There was enough room for everyone. "I'm glad I don't represent any country. Meetings bore me."

"Which is why you'll never be able to lead a nation," Yzak said snidely, gathering the dishes and placing them in the sink to be washed later. "Everyone will probably revolt."

"Yzak-sama! Mana can do the dishes, there's no need for Yzak-sama to wash them," Mana cried in distress.

"Mana-san..." Cagalli hid her giggle. The woman still had not gotten used to having Yzak doing half of the chores which usually are relegated to her, even after eight months.

Being the Representative and ruler of ORB didn't leave Cagalli a lot of time to even do the dishes, so she often left it for Mana to do the chores. Yzak, however, was used to doing his own chores. Living in a house with his mother only and no servants meant the silver-haired youth did most of the tasks by himself.

"I'm not going to die from doing the dishes, Mana-san." Yzak rolled his eyes at the woman's open distress, a hint of a smile quirked up.

"I'll be going now," Cagalli said, after smothering her laugh. She kissed Yzak and smiled at him, eyes twinkling. "Back to back meetings the entire day. You and Dearka have a good time."

"Don't work yourself too hard, Princess," Dearka called to her back.

Cagalli made a fist at him before turning and following Kisaka out the door. Dearka grinned widely before having Yzak smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot," the other muttered, although his tone was affectionate. "Come on. I don't want Mana-san to throw us out of the kitchen."

"Mana would never do that to Yzak-sama and his friend!" The woman looked horrified at the thought. Dearka had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing while Yzak sighed in resignation.

"It's a joke, Mana-san. Please don't take it seriously." He gave her a strained smile as she continued to stare. He quickly hustled Dearka out of the kitchen and towards the direction of the conservatory.

Sunshine streamed through the glass walls; the doors were opened wide, leading to the garden outside and allowing the cool breeze in. Books lined the high shelves ranging from titles that Dearka had never seen before to more familiar ones he'd read during his time at the Academy. There were two antique lamps with stained glass shades sitting opposite sides of each other on the cherry wood table. He could see some framed pictures above scattered around the room. Someone had set a vase of lilies and daffodils in the center of the table, their faint scent wafting in the air.

"Do you want to go out around the city for today?" Yzak was asking, fussing the books on the side table. He turned around to see Dearka staring thoughtfully at the lilies and daffodils. "Dearka?"

Dearka had made the sudden cheerful announcement of coming to ORB to visit his best friend, bringing with him greetings from Athrun. Yzak had snorted but there had been a pleased smile on his face at that. Cagalli had insisted he stay at the palace, since there was more than enough rooms and not waste his money at a hotel.

"Besides," she had added mischievously, "accommodation's free and you get three meals per day without paying."

"Hmm?" Dearka turned to him, a half-lidded look on his face. He gave Yzak a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I was just... thinking."

"Does it hurt your head?" Yzak couldn't help that comment. He sat down in the armchair across the sofa, a smirk on his face.

The blonde made a face at his friend. "So, where will you be taking me to? Aren't you going to work?" He picked up a silver-framed picture by his elbow, examined it carefully; it was Yzak and Cagalli, the two of them sitting on a flat rock by the beach. Someone must have taken it without their knowledge. The picture turned out really well, the sunset casting its red and orange hue on them.

"I took a few days off. Waltfield agreed to it, seeing as it's not often an old friend from PLANT comes by." Yzak smirked. "His words, not mine. Anyway, he can handle those... brats for a few days. I'll drive."

"Don't you trust my driving?" Dearka protested mildly. He hastily placed the picture back, a pang in his chest at the sight. His best friend was truly happy with the girl. It was just so startling to know how they had ended up together but he could see they seemed to fit in with each other well. He hurried after Yzak to see the other had already yanked on a jacket and had a the car keys in hand.

"You may be a great pilot but you're a terrible driver," said Yzak. "Or did you forget who was it that ran into the fence, hmm?"

"I didn't see the cat!" Dearka was grinning as he hopped into the seat.

They drove for a while in silence as the car made its way down the tree-lined road towards the direction of the city. The sea was a vivid blue in the distance, sparkling like a jewel under the sun. This place was really beautiful, much more nicer than being on PLANT and staring at the four walls of the Voltaire.

"You didn't just come here for a visit, did you?" Yzak broke the silence. "If you were, you would have come here several times already, just to bug me about my new job."

"From one military to another, eh?" Dearka's voice was light-hearted but his expression was sombre, almost wistful. "You and Andrew leading your own ORB squadron. What do you call it? The Jule Squad?"

"Waltfield's the one in charge. I'm just second in command." Yzak didn't seem bothered that he was now one rank lower than before. He merely shrugged his shoulders. "He calls it his Waltfield-Jule Squad. The brats called it Waltfield's Ego Squad. Ramius thought it was the funniest thing ever." Yzak's eyes danced with amusement. "So did Cagalli."

"I bet it is." Dearka fell silent for a beat. "Ano... have you seen Mirialla lately?"

Yzak couldn't help but gave Dearka a look that said Aha! I knew it! His blue eyes lost the hilarity a moment before turning serious and his face turned impassive. "She came by a few days ago. What happened between you both?"

"I pushed things too far," said Dearka. "I wanted her to come with me back to PLANT. She wanted me to stay here in ORB." He shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of the memories of that conversation. "We fought before I went back to PLANT. I just... I wanted her to be with me but heh. Girl's got a lot more fire than those back in the Academy."

"You could move here," Yzak pointed out.

"I'm not like you." Dearka shook his head once more, sighed deeply and leaned back. "I can't just drop everything and move here. To this place."

"I didn't drop everything, you know." Yzak frowned. "I had a lot of time to think it through before I finally decided. Cagalli isn't going to come to PLANT anytime soon and this is her home. If you want to be with someone badly enough, there's going to be sacrifices and compromises made. I made mine and it wasn't easy."

"At least you didn't end up a bodyguard with an alias." Dearka chuckled.

"Cagalli thought it would be better if I enlist into the military here. Besides, Kisaka's enough of a bodyguard for her. Why don't you look her up? I know where she's staying."

"I don't know." Dearka let out a breath. "Things didn't end too well on both ends when I left."

"Mirialla's not the type to hold a grudge," said Yzak reasonably. He parked the car before a tall, concrete-and-glass building that was more glass than concrete. It reflected the bright glare of the sun and made Dearka squint his eyes.

The city was a bustling, lively place filled with the local residents and some tourists. Skyscrapers reached for the summer-blue skies above while the denizens went about in their daily lives of going to work, shopping or just enjoying themselves on such a wonderful, sunny day.

"I missed her, I suppose. Maybe I did came here just to see if... well, if I can see her again." Dearka shrugged, lacing his hands behind his head as he walked, following Yzak down the sidewalk. Several of the pedestrians moved out of the way, smiling at them, more to Yzak though. Dearka supposed it was because the other was currently their future queen's lover and he will be helping to run ORB as well, when the time comes or when they both marry.

"So, go and see her." Yzak gave him a sideways look. "That's the reason you're here, isn't it? To see her again? To probably grovel at her feet and apologize."

"I don't grovel at anyone's feet." The blonde gave an aggrieved look at him.

"You might one day when I become king." Yzak gave a smug smile at him. "When Cagalli and I... marry that is." At that, his fair face was suffused with a strawberry-red stain.

"If you're going to turn into a stuttering, blushing, love-struck idiot like Kira," said Dearka, "I'm going to ditch you and board the next shuttle to PLANT."

"Baka. I'm not going to turn into Kira or Athrun." Yzak's flush deepened but there was a scowl on his face. "Look, go look for her. Don't end things badly this time." He looked away, an almost embarrassed expression on his face. "When the first war ended, I thought that was it. I wasn't going to see her again but then..." He smiled, and Dearka could see the fond look in the eyes, a soft light that he knew was only reserved only for a certain blonde tomboy. "Just don't blow it."

"What about you?" Dearka watched as Yzak dangled the keys. He had an astonished look on his face.

"Eh. I can get a ride." Yzak tinkled the keys, smile growing wider, almost smug. "Well?"

The knocking on the door was persistent and Mirialla Haww hurriedly went to answer it, kicking a stray shoe out of the way. She yanked it open, expecting to see Lunamaria at the door. She didn't expect this person, though and it send a shockwave through her as she stared in open-mouthed surprise, eyes widening slightly.

"D-Dearka Elsman!" she managed out.

"Hey." Dearka smiled at her, the familiar easygoing smile she came to know so well and love. It made the corners of his eyes crinkle up and brought a bright light in his violet eyes. He brought his hand up and Miri tore her eyes off his face to see a bouquet of lilies and daffodils in his hand. She could feel the smile grow on her face, past arguments having long forgotten and the pang that had been in her heart since he left faded.

"How? Why?" she questioned, clutching at the bouquet, taking a delicate whiff of their faint scent.

"Because I missed you and I was wrong and you're right. I am an ass." He gave her a half-crooked smile. "And someone managed to talk some sense into my thick head. I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"I forgive you." Mirialla smiled. "Why don't you come in? I'll make some coffee."

"Sure." Dearka stepped over the threshold and shut the door.

Owari.


	8. Destiny

**Title:** Destiny  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness  
**Genre:** General  
**Main Character(s):** Kira, Lacus  
**Ship(s):** KiraxLac, mentions of DearxMiri, YzaxCaga, AsuxMey, ShinnxStellar  
**Summary: **Kira remembers the war and thinks about his friends. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** A Kira introspect. Watching Phase 50 got me thinking about the confrontation between Kira and Dullindal.

* * *

Kira remembered after he and Cagalli found out they were twins, he had immediately claimed right of the eldest title when Athrun asked who was older. Until Cagalli shot that idea down and loudly claimed that she was the older one because she the daughter of the late Uzumi Athla, she was the sole Athla heir, she was the future leader of ORB and all that jazz she spewed out, literally looking much like a hissing cat at that time until Athrun calmed her down. Kira recalled waving his white flag and giving into the princess weakly, saying that he didn't want to the role of the older one anyway. Truth was, he wanted to be known as the older one. As Cagalli's big brother so that he can have a few words with Yzak for dating her. So that he can have some guidelines. Unfortunately, he was relegated to baby brother role of having to listen to her.

It wasn't too bad. He had no responsibilities like his sister, always on the go with back to back meetings at the Parliament House, doing tons of paperwork, meeting diplomats and ministers, balancing the welfare of the country in her hand. It was hard and he admit that during the time Uzumi had passed on, he didn't exactly left instructions for Cagalli and the poor girl had to flounder along like a flopping fish on land without much help, learning from mistakes and trying to make right without asserting her willfulness in case she provoked the ministers. He remembered someone mentioned that Yuuna Roma Seylan had harshly told her to her face before the entire military crew that this was not her playground. Cagalli had been so stunned that she hadn't done anything. That had lead to ORB participating in a war that saw more death and joining the Earth Alliance. Until Cagalli finally came to her senses, the fiery spirit during her Desert Dawn days returning and she took – no, snatched back – her role, demoted Yuuna to nothing and cut off ties with Earth Alliance.

Cagalli has long since shed that uncertain, indecisive personality she gained during the two years, replaced by her more willful and strong personality of her older days. Kira has seen the ORB prosper under her hand. She had proven herself to be capable to run the country and now stood by her convictions and ideals, without anyone swaying her. Yzak was a good influence on her as well. He had experience being a part of the council before rejoining the military as a commander. Kira knew that Cagalli discussed important matters with him, asking his opinion and he remembered that Yzak was very, strongly opinionated. Unlike Athrun, Yzak was not afraid to let the higher ranking officers or ministers know if they are being pushy with Cagalli. He was no pushover and rarely backed down. He was well suited with her.

It was a beautiful sunny day and he and Lacus had brought the children down to the beach to spend the entire day. A blanket sat under the shade of a tree. One of the girls, Sally, was sitting with Lacus on the blanket, reading from a book while the others were playing along the surf, laughing and jumping, splashing water on each other. They will have to take a bath as soon as they got home, he thought absently, from his spot father away. Torii hopped along the golden-sand, cocking his green-and-yellow head to one side, chirping out, "Tori!" before taking off to the air.

His eyes caught a piece of an old wreck from a gundam not far. The waves washed over it, pulling away the sand that covered it. Upon closer inspection, it was a piece from the Astray. From the first war or the second war, he didn't know. Looking at it brought back bittersweet memories of both wars. Two of which he had not wanted to participate in at all nor to have anything to do with it but he had been forced into the circumstances. Once to save his own life, the second to protect those he love. War was a terrible and horrible thing. It didn't matter what colour you are or what race or where you're from. Once it descends upon you, you either run and take shelter or you stand up and fight. Lives were lost, sacrificed for the good of the cause or so they say.

The last one had been fierce, bitter and full of hurt. None of the pilots had wanted it. Shinn who was conflicted. Athrun who had turned back on them before returning once more. Cagalli who lost control of her country, allowing it to slip away before grasping it back once more. Meyrin who was caught up in Athrun's actions because she had been too kind-hearted. Mia Campbell, a pawn in the Chairman's chess game who paid with her life. Stellar who didn't deserve such a life of a soldier. Rey whose past had been filled with lies and half-truths who finally realized the true face behind the person. Each of them facing their own demons and conflicts, each of them believing what they did was right at that time.

If it didn't happen, would have they had met and become friends? Kira doubted that they would have met and got to know each other. He stubbed the toe of his shoe into the soft, wet sand, looking back up at the blue sky. No, none of them would have met and know each other like they do now.

Athrun and Cagalli had drifted apart which had been obvious. When she and Yzak started their relationship, it didn't surprise Lacus at all. She had foreseen this. Yzak had made the huge sacrifice of his rank and life to move to Onogoro with Cagalli. It had been a right one. Yzak was promoted to commander rank in the military of ORB and commandeer a squad with Waltfield. The rookies were more than thrilled to have two veterans as their commanders.

Dearka and Mirialla were working out the kinks of their relationship. It was off and on then off and on again. It made them all dizzy wondering if it was going to ever end. Mirialla disliked her boyfriend back in ZAFT military but Dearka had been in the military half his life and didn't know anything else. But both were trying their best to make the relationship run smoother. If worse come to worse, Mirialla had confessed, she might consider moving to PLANT to be closer to him.

Shinn and Lunamaria had settled down in the city. Lunamaria returning to college, living the life of a civilian while Shinn had returned to the military, ORB's. Like Dearka, he hadn't known anything else. Life of video games, childish whims and dreams had all been discarded and left behind when his family had died. Being a soldier was all he knew. From what Kira had heard of Rey, the boy was now with Murrue and Neo. Neo being similar to him and able to help him cope with the aftermath.

Athrun had returned to PLANT. There was nothing left for him at ORB. He had called weeks ago to tell the news he was now a part of the council. The council had reshuffled members after the incident and new people were brought in. Among them had been Athrun and the return of Ezaria Jule, now as the new Supreme Chairman. He had rekindled the relationship with Meyrin. Kira heard they were happy together which was good.

Sting and Auel travelled around the globe, taking in sights and recapturing what lost childhood they had. Stellar was with them, though she and Shinn maintained their relationship. Lacus had said they look cute together, making them both blush.

All of them were friends, more or less. It was the war that brought them together, each of their past entwined with each other's. He remembered their last gathering not too long ago, before the three began their globe trotting.

Shinn getting quite drunk and laughing like the hyena he is, groping Stellar shamelessly. Lacus winning the betting pool of Yzak and Athrun having a civilized talk instead of the brawl everyone anticipated. Dearka, Sting, himself and Cagalli losing their cash to Auel in a game of poker before Dearka left for fresh air outside. Kira had smiled, knowing that Miri was outside. Lunamaria coaxing Rey to drink only to have her own drink sloshed over her skirt and her cursing like a sailor. When Yzak and Athrun returned to the party, later by the other two, it got much noisier and louder than before.

"Tori!" The mechanical bird flapped his wings and landed on Kira's head, pecking at his hair. "Tori!"

"Kira-niichan!" He looked over to see the kids were all already at the shade, eating their lunch, wet and flushed from their play. Lacus waved at him and he returned the wave, starting to walk back to them.

The Chairman had been right about one thing though. It was destiny that brought them together, binding their lives with each other's and forming a close friendship among themselves. The Chairman was wrong about another thing though.

You don't need the genes to become who you are.

You decide who you need to become.

Owari.


	9. Home

**Title:** Home  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness, ignore character death  
**Genre:** General, Angst  
**Main Character(s):** Rey, Murrue, Mwu  
**Ship(s):** MwuxMurr  
**Summary:** Rey finally lets go of his past. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes: **One of the reasons why I love GSD so much was due to Rey. He may be a manipulative jerk but bear in mind, he wasn't always like that. It had been Dullindal's influence on him since he had been a child. He calls Murrue and Mwu by their surnames at first but that will soon cease as he grows more familiar with his 'family'. This was before I watched Phase 50.

* * *

He had spent hours laying in shell-shock in the infirmary as they fixed up his broken arm and other injuries, that man's – he refused to use the name anymore, couldn't and wouldn't – words flitting in and out of his mind. It hurt much more than the broken arm and bruises. He vaguely remembered a gentle hand stroking his hair as he lay there, numbed by the painkillers and by the dull ache in his heart. It had been Talia, showing a motherly concern openly for him. Beside her had been the Archangel's captain and the man who had sparked that connection and feeling he had whenever he was nearby. Rey had simply just close his eyes, too weary and hurt to even wonder why they were here with Captain Talia. He dozed off, not hearing them as they began to talk in hushed tones.

When he woke up, he found none of his comrades there at his side. He remembered feeling slight bitterness well up when he saw. That Shinn and Lunamaria had better things to do than to come see him, probably off celebrating with their newfound friends from the Archangel that the war was over. Those two were more receptive to the Archangel crew than him. Until Talia came in with those two, looking far more weary than during the war. She had smiled at him kindly, told him things were hectic and upside down at the moment before she launched into what she had came to say without preamble.

He was to be in custody of Captain Murrue Ramius and Commander Mwu La Fllaga. They will take care of his recovery, he will stay with them for some time at their home on ORB. It was the best they could do for him at the moment. He was allowed to take the offer or refuse and return to PLANT with the Minerva. Rey didn't know why, until today, he had opened his mouth and rasped out a yes. He couldn't understand it but he did know that he didn't want to go back to PLANT again. Too many memories remained there and he wasn't ready to face them. Ramius's face lit up with a warm smile while La Fllaga merely nodded. Talia had looked relieved, as if she had been afraid he might put up a fight.

The house was a modest, two-storey affair. Painted white with iron-wrought rails balcony that overlooked the sea. The garden smelled of herbs and roses and oranges. There was the odd orange tree there which had made him wonder who planted it and why. His second thought had been, why not an apple tree which he realized he had voiced out loud when La Fllaga chuckled and said oranges were much better. His bedroom was larger than the room he shared with Shinn on board the Minerva. White walls and ceiling, French doors leading out to the sunny balcony facing the sea view. He had noticed that they had already sent his belongings over; his books were lined along the bookshelf, his laptop sitting on the desk, a box of his knick-knacks which he kept during his time of service (mostly childhood momentos and trinkets) and his duffel bag of clothes. He was going to have to buy more clothes since he wasn't very well going to parade around the house in his uniform.

Rey settled down quietly and without fuss. He did his chores without being asked to, even the laundry (though he had a little accident with the machine when he dumped the entire box of detergent in it causing the laundry room to be filled with bubbles). Ramius, he found out, worked as part of the mechanics at the ORB military when she was not at the captain's seat of the Archangel. She left early in the morning and arrive home in time to prepare dinner. Unlike Talia, her mannerism was much kinder, much more open and warm. She include him in her chatter, coaxing him to talk more, joking that he need to fill his quota of the day. La Fllaga, he discovered, was actually a former Earth Alliance captain of the unit called Phantom Pain. He had been known as Neo Lorrnoke during that time before his memories of the past were recovered. He was a Newtype as well, which explain that tingle Rey got whenever the man was around or nearby.

When the two were at work, Rey spent his time reading in living room (it was sunny and he liked the window seat) or in his bedroom. He sometimes read outside as well, under that orange tree. Other than reading, he would wander around the house and the garden or go down the beach. He avoided using his laptop; nearly everything of that man was inside. He had wanted to throw it against the wall the first time after he recovered but some part of him had him keep it instead. So, it sat on his desk, untouched. Many times his fingers hovered over it, to flip it on and go through the folders and files inside but he never did. He was going to have to get a new laptop, so he could keep in contact with Shinn.

Shinn shared an apartment with Lunamaria at Onogoro. Luna was now a college girl. He had smiled at the thought; she was probably too busy chasing after one guy after another to get her assignments done. Shinn had enlisted back into ORB military, under the oath of Cagalli Yula Athla, to serve her and his country. Last he heard, Shinn was a part of Waltfield-Jule Squadron. The two came over to visit him every other week, when Shinn had time off and when Luna had caught up with all her assignments. They talked about what they were doing, what they plan to do in the future, the current situation at ORB but nothing about the past. It was subject none of them tread into. For that, he was grateful. He had no doubt he would have broken down and discard the barriers he had built around him since young; the stoic, impassive mask he wore.

He would have kept it up as well, if it weren't for that.

The baby grand piano which sat at the corner of the living. It had appeared one day and he taken no notice of it at first until it clicked and he back pedalled to stare at it. His feet made their way over to it, even though his mind was protesting loudly. His hands came up on their own accord and slender fingers skimmed over ivory-white keys. He stared at the keys for a long moment before he sat down on the bench. It had been so long since he touched the keys or even played. Unbidden, a memory of a younger him came to mind, thumping out a tune enthusiastically on the piano under the watchful and amused eyes of that man and another he never got to know. At the first tinkle, his fingers moved across the keys, playing a melody he had grown familiar with, knew it by heart. As he played, the memories which he had locked away at the recess of his mind came flooding back, pounding him with images and words. The half-truths and lies, the deceit and empty promises leaving behind a broken heart and doubt and conflict.

His fingers crashed down on the keys, making a horrendous sound as he clench them into white-knuckled fists. Something wet and warm dropped onto his fists, followed by another on the ivory keys and then some more. For the first time since the aftermath, Rey began to cry openly, chest heaving with sobs as he tried to fight for control but felt it slipping away from him. He pounded on the keys, wanting to break them until firm hands grasped his wrists, turned him around forcefully and he found himself wailing into La Fllaga's chest. Gentle hands rubbed his back, soothing him, calming the roiling emotions down. He heard comforting murmurs but couldn't make out what they were except it was Ramius as he purged himself of the past memories and pain. He had held it in for far too long, he realized detachedly. Held it inside for fear breaking down. Only fall to pieces in front of the two people he hardly knew well but who had been there with him throughout his days here.

Later, he would remember having no more tears left, far more exhausted than when he had been in after a battle and held by Ramius as she offered comfort to him, whispering soothingly, stroking his damp hair as they sat on the couch (he didn't realize La Fllaga had moved him). La Fllaga saying something kind to him which he nodded before closing his eyes from the world. When he woke the next day, he felt the ache around his heart had faded away, and his shoulders felt lighter. He got rid of the laptop (tossing it into the bin without so much as a backward glance), made a call to his friends and they spend the entire day wandering around the city like what kids their age would do, window shopping, bantering, bickering and the heaviness in his chest was replaced by a light-heartedness he had long since forgotten what it felt like. They visited the memorial for those who had perished during the war, the three of them standing in contemplative silence. Luna had placed a floret of irises before bowing slightly.

When he came home later in the evening, after dinner with those two (Luna had badgered Shinn into paying since he was the only working one and Shinn had made that face at her), he found Ramius and La Fllaga waiting for him at the living room. They had news for him from Talia. He took the message, listening to it as he went around his room, changing out of his daytrip clothes into a plain t-shirt and pajamas pants. He went downstairs to see them in the kitchen; they both gave him expectant looks, as if bracing themselves for the bad news that would come.

Rey concentrate on peeling the orange as he mumbled that he was staying here with them, that is, if they still want him to. The look on Ramius's face told him it was more than she had expected. She had enveloped him in a spontaneous hug while he stood stiffly in her arms before loosening and relaxing into it, realizing she wasn't going to do anything to him. La Fllaga made the remark that since he was going to be the permanent resident here, he was going to have to earn his keep, and that was by getting a job. Rey merely nodded and smiled in good humour, even as Ramius whirled on La Fllaga and chided him.

The memories were still there but they did not had a strong hold on him as before. Their grip had loosened enough for him to move on. Maybe they weren't his family but it felt like he was really at home.

Owari.


	10. Believe

**Title:** Believe  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness  
**Genre:** General, Humour  
**Main Character(s):** Cagalli, Yzak, Athrun  
**Ship(s):** CagaxYzak, implied AsuxMey  
**Summary:** On a trip back to PLANT with Yzak, Cagalli runs into Athrun. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** I couldn't think of anyone better to be part of the Council than Athrun. He has experienced two wars and if there's anyone who can help make a change for PLANT, it'll be him.

* * *

She remembered being awed by the beauty of PLANT the first time she saw it. She had taken in a quick, barely audible breath when it came into view. She reminded herself it was all artificial though but still couldn't help admiring it. Her impression of the place soured not less than ten minutes later, upon meeting the then Chairman Dullindal and experiencing the attack at the military base when the gundams were stolen. It had been chaotic, panicky and terrible. One ordeal lead to another and her impression of the Chairman and PLANT had deteriorate rapidly after that.

That had been over a year or so ago. A lot had changed.

PLANT's beauty still captured her and she couldn't help feeling the admiration for the place as she looked out from the window. Despite it all being man-made – the clouds, the blue skies and the ocean – it was still a lovely place to stay and she had wondered why Yzak had willingly left this place for earth. They were both back here on Aprilius. Yzak had some business to attend to; Dearka had put it as paperwork and all that crap that needed to be done before they agreed to releasing him. Yzak had ranted all the way from ORB to Aprilius, fuming about the incompetence of some people and muttering how he would burn those paperwork to ashes as soon as he arrived. Cagalli remained silent, knowing if she ever so much as laugh, he would round on her next.

Ezaria Jule had been more than pleased to have them here, specially Cagalli. She had taken to the Representative of ORB warmly, treating her as if she was her very own daughter (after all, she very will be in the near future). Yzak's old bedroom had been turned into an office by his mother much to his dismay so he and Cagalli had to be put up in the guest bedroom which wasn't too bad. If Ezaria disapproved of them sharing the same bedroom, she said nothing, merely acting as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. The first two days were spend at the house with the cat for company. (Ezaria was busy with her duties as the Chairman and Yzak had his paperwork to attend to at the military).

On the third day, Yzak was free from the horridness of paperwork, incompetent bungling officers, idiotic rookies and Dearka's stupidness as he had said it all in that order much to Cagalli's amusement. He was able to take her around the city in Ezaria's car so that she can shop and act all tourist-like to her heart's content as he had put it. She had been aggrieved at the last remark, telling him in an annoyed tone she was not a tourist to gawp at Aprilius. He smirked at her.

The sun was warm on her, the breeze as well. It was amazing how they managed to duplicate the likeness of a natural sunlight and wind to near realness. There were plenty of people about the city despite it being the weekdays and most of the citizens were working. They were among the people moving along on the sidewalk, just strolling along as people hurry by them. No one seemed to have noticed that the Representative of ORB was among them.

"Where do you want to go next?" Yzak asked her, his fingers clasping hers; his hand was warm and Cagalli could hardly remembered a time when she had thought the same of Athrun. That had been so long ago.

She shrugged. "You live here. There must be some places you used to go before you moved to earth."

"I don't think those places will suit you," he said absently, stopping in his walk and bringing her to a stop as well. People were forced to move around them, some grumbling at the inconsideration of young people nowadays.

"Yzak...?" Cagalli turned her to the direction to see a familiar face coming towards them, and her heart gave that little flip it does whenever she saw him again. They had parted on good terms but it was still just awkward between them. At group gatherings, they were cordial to each other.

"Athrun," she murmured when he came to a halt before them.

"Zala," Yzak greeted, tightening his grip on Cagalli's hand unconsciously before he relaxed.

"Yzak, Cagalli." There was warm smile on Athrun's face. "I heard from Chairman Jule that you were both here the other day."

"Just finishing up paperwork," Yzak said, huffing slightly. "I swear, the personnel are getting lazier and dumber each other."

"Not counting Dearka?" Athrun's eyes twinkled.

"You'd think he'd step up as the commander for the squad," Yzak said dryly, "only he recommended Shiho instead. Mother says you're doing rather well, despite being the only inexperienced member of the council."

"They needed someone who had went through the war and experienced it. I guess they're a lot more wary about allowing new members after the reshuffling." Athrun shrugged. His green eyes flicked to Cagalli, and this time a teasing smile crossed his face. "So, when's the big date for you both?"

Cagalli spluttered. Marriage was a topic she and Yzak steered clear off for the moment, despite Mana's insistent prodding at them and Kisaka's merciless teasings which included Andrew in it.

"Zala, shut up before I make you." Yzak scowled, though his cheeks were suffused with pink and Cagalli was staring pointedly at the display window next to them, her face just as red.

Athrun laughed, clearly enjoying it. "Come on, I'll buy you both coffee. There's a new café that opened last week."

"Athrun Zala, you idiot," Cagalli muttered, loud enough for him to hear. He flashed her a blithe smile which she returned. The awkwardness subsided to feeling comfortable around him. She was with Yzak now and Athrun had accepted ti graciously; he was, after all, seeing Meyrin. The younger, kind-hearted girl was good for him.

"I heard from Meyrin that Shinn enlisted in the military once more?"

They were seated at the courtyard of the café which actually used to be the back lane behind the quaint brick building. It had been renovated, the ground paved with tiles, a pergola entwined with vines offering shade and orange trees planted around the place. There were a number of people at the place, surprisingly. Drinking their coffee, reading the newspaper or working on their laptop; some were in deep conversation while there was a group of young teenagers who were giggling at a table not far from theirs at the glossy magazine before them.

Athrun has asked the question, while taking a sip of his own drink. Cagalli was idly stirring her own drink. Yzak sat quietly beside her, chin in hand.

"Aa. He's being recommended to Kisaka's own special unit," she said, finished with the stirring and cupping her hands around the warm cup. "He's a good person. We had our misunderstanding but... we cleared it up."

"How's Kira?" Athrun inquired. "Do you still see him? Is he still...?"

"He doesn't come around much," she admitted. "I go see him once a while but with my schedule, it doesn't leave much free time for me to see him as often as I want to. He's less broody than last time." She shrugged. "It's hard to tell. Not even Lacus says much about it."

"The war has that affect on everyone," Yzak said, eyes holding a faraway look, as if he was remembering. "Whether we wanted to or not, we were forced to get involved. None of us had any choice in that matter."

Cagalli placed a hand over Yzak's, bringing him back from whatever he had been thinking about. She smiled at him softly before turning to Athrun. "You should come down to ORB to see him sometimes," she told him. "I'm sure he misses you now that you're back on PLANT."

"I hardly have time off," Athrun murmured.

"Take time off," Yzak said in an exasperated tone. "I swear Zala, the more I see you, the more stupider you become. Or maybe it's because you hit your head one too many times."

"And your temper hasn't improved either." Athrun smirked.

"Unlike you who needs to grow a new spine," said Yzak smugly. "At least I have my head in place and know what I want."

"Stop it you two." Cagalli sighed. The last part was uncalled for but it was Yzak. He had never been one to resist taking a jab or two at his rival-friend. "Yzak."

"It's all right." Athrun took a gulp of his coffee. "He is right about it. I had floundering around for far too long and didn't even know what I wanted. I guess the last war made me realized a lot of things and made me decide on what to do."

"If you need a war to decide what to do in your life, Zala, I fear for your sanity," Yzak said. His tone was less sarcastic but more teasing this time. He finished his drink as well.

"I fear for the sanity of the rookies under you and Waltfield." Athrun grinned.

Yzak snorted. Cagalli snickered. "He puts them through a wringer but I swear that they all loved it. After all, it's not often you have two war veterans as your commanding officers."

"I'll be getting along now." Athrun stood up. "I'll come by ORB sometime, Cagalli, Yzak. It's good to see you both again."

"Give my regards to Meyrin," Cagalli said, smiling. "Bring her along. We need to have another of our gathering soon. Stellar and the others are coming back to Onogoro and Shinn has been talking non-stop about it." She chuckled. "Luna is excited to get together again."

"Aa. I'll do my best." He nodded, then left, heading into the crowd at the sidewalk until they couldn't see him anymore.

"It's all well between three of us now, isn't it?" she asked, lacing her fingers through his as they remained standing there. "I was afraid it would have been awkward but it worked out well."

"I have no such doubts," he said, a tad too smugly. She stuck her tongue at him in a fit of sudden childish compulsion. "Zala knows his place and I know mine."

He brushed his mouth against hers in a kiss that left her heart pounding, leaving little doubt in her mind.

"I know where mine is as well," she said, breathless and smiling. "With you. So, how about the marriage?" she added mischievously, eyes sparkling.

"Cagalli!"

Owari.


	11. Butterfly

**Title:** Butterfly  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness  
**Genre:** General  
**Main Character(s):** Yzak, Cagalli,  
**Ship(s):** YzaxCaga, ShinnxStellar, MwuxMurr, KiraxLac  
**Summary:** Cagalli and Yzak attend a wedding. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** I had to rewrite this twice because it wasn't working out the way I wanted, and it still isn't but I'll leave it at that.

* * *

"What are you wearing?"

Yzak Jule was staring at his girlfriend from the foot of the stairs, his brows drew together in a disapproving frown at the outfit she had chosen to wear to the wedding. He had known that she disliked wearing dresses or skirts but to actually eschewed a formal gown for the wedding and donning something else formal entirely was another matter.

Cagalli Yula Athla was dressed in the blue and white formal uniform of ORB with the full regalia. Her hair had been simply brushed to her usual style, she wore no jewellery and she was certainly not wearing the dress that Mana-san had set out for her the night before. She clomped downstairs in the boots, throwing him a challenging stare, despite her being three inches shorter. The glare had no effect on him at all; he was immune to it, having thrown his own glares around

"My formal wear. It said so on the card, to dress formally." Her chin jutted out in defiance.

"It doesn't mean you have to wear your uniform," he told her severely. "Now, go back up and change. We can still make it."

She gave him a look that could have easily freeze hell over. "No. I refuse to wear a dress."

"So, you want to make Mana-san cry, then?" He arched an eyebrow at her. He counted silently in his head as he watched her expression went from outrage to betrayal to resignation. Her shoulders drooped and she hung her head, allowing the golden bangs covered her face, clearly defeated by the soft heart she had for their housekeeper.

"You are evil," she said, enunciating every word with enough venom to kill a full grown whale.

"Upstairs." He pointed to the stairs. "Now."

Cagalli snorted, tossed her head at him disdainfully and stomped upstairs, hard enough to rattle the portraits along the wall. He followed her at the quieter pace, carefully avoiding her feet and fists. She would vent in their shared bedroom but seeing as they didn't have much time to get to the venue, she would probably stew inside and get even later.

The dress was actually rather lovely in Yzak's opinion. It wasn't pink or any bright colours but a rich, plum colour; made out of silk, it had spaghetti straps, the back wasn't too low to reveal anything at all. A pair of matching suede pumps lay in their box. There was the scarf to match as well. It had been Mirialla who picked the outfit out during the shopping trip with them and Dearka. Yzak had found himself approving the outfit the moment he set eyes on it. He knew that she would look beautiful in it.

At the moment, the object of his scrutiny was huffing in annoyance, eyes narrowed to amber slits and face flushed. She grabbed the dress, made her way to the adjoining bathroom and slammed the door shut. He knew better than to say anything, sitting down on the bed and waited. He nudged the shoe box with the toe of his buttery-leather shoe. The door was opened not more than ten minutes later, and he felt something stuck in his throat at the sight.

She was even more beautiful than he had pictured her in it. It fitted her perfectly. Her face was still flushed and her hair was mussed from yanking the turtleneck over her head just now. Suddenly, she was looking elsewhere but him, hands clasped behind her back shyly, stepping forward towards him.

Yzak reached up one hand, cupping her chin and bringing her head up to face him. He used the other hand to tenderly sweep her hair away from her face before kissing her, making her blush almost the same shade as the dress. She ducked her head after the kiss, giving him a sort of smile that was half grudging, as if she accepted that she was going to have to wear the dress but she wasn't going to pretend she liked it.

"You look beautiful," he told her sincerely, then tugged her towards the bed, sitting her down. "And you'll look even stunning after we brush out your hair."

The mood was broken by that remark and she gave him her best scowl. "My hair is fine."

"Nonsense. It look like something the cat dragged in." He deftly ran the brush through the golden locks.

She bristled at that, looking very much like she wanted to hiss up at him but then deflated. "Fine. Only for today. For them."

He thrust something under her nose and she blinked, moving her head back to get a better view. A pair of glittering butterfly clips. She wrinkled her nose. "Yzak," she said, sounding long suffering. "It's so... girly."

"Last I checked, you're a woman and not a man," he said with a smirk. "I promise you, it's for one day only, didn't I?"

She grumbled but took the clips and fastened them to her hair. She had to admit that she did feel like a true girl, all pretty and decked out just for the occasion. Yzak wound the scarf around her gently, before taking her hand and pulling her up. He surprised her with a brush of his lips on her forehead; it made her shiver despite the warm weather outside.

"Let's go."

The wedding had been lovely. They both looked so happy, so much in love with each other. Those romance novels that she sometimes borrowed from Lunamaria paled in comparison to the ceremony before her. Even Kira had been resorted to a blubbering mess by the time the ceremony ended and the party started. It had been a memorable sight of Kira sobbing noisily on Shinn's shoulder instead of Lacus's. Luna managed to take a snapshot of it, for blackmailing purposes, she had reported with glee.

Murrue and Mwu had left for their honeymoon after the dinner, bidding everyone goodbye. Only a handful of guests were left, mostly close friends and relatives that had been unknown until now. It came as a surprise to everyone when the place was suddenly teemed with La Fllagas (weren't they supposedly deceased and Mwu was the last one?) and several dozens of Ramiuses. Nearly all of ORB's military had attended the wedding, and all of them had been invited. Now, they were sitting at the large table at the corner of the tent, watching elderly couples attempting to dance away to the lively tune the band was playing and the gaggle of aunts and female cousins were gossiping loudly at one side. The older men were gathered at one end, smoking and talking about nothing in particular, looking bored.

Kira was being teased mercilessly by Dearka, Lunamaria and Mirialla. Beside him, Lacus was giggling, the bride's bouquet of pink roses and baby's breath held on her lap. She had caught the bouquet by pure luck, having made no effort to join Miri and Luna in clamouring for it earlier and it landed into her hands, surprising and delighting her at the same time. Kira had been horrified, knowing it meant they would be next, and he was now paying for it with the teasing.

Cagalli chuckled into her glass, watching as her brother tried to get Athrun to help but the other boy was having none of it, studiously ignoring the huge, pleading eyes and continued talking to Rey. Meyrin was trying to get the monster trio to stop to no avail. Lacus wasn't even bothering to come to her poor boyfriend's defence, merely smiling in that innocent way of hers. Cagalli suspected the girl was pure evil beneath that facade. Shinn, seated next to Luna, was too busy stuffing his mouth full of the chocolate cheesecake he got for dessert and offering some to Stellar who politely declined. None of them knew where Auel and Sting went; most probably off to cause mischief somewhere or had probably drunk themselves to oblivion at the bar.

"You ever thought of this?"

She turned to see Yzak looking at their friends but knew he was talking to her. He looked very handsome in his white suit; it made his eyes even bluer and his silvery-white hair even whiter, like platinum.

"What? The whole craziness before us now?" She snorted, gesturing at their friends before them.

Her twin was now protesting vehemently, alternating between throwing Athrun piercing looks that could bore a hole through your soul and puppy-dog eyes at the former pop idol next to him. It didn't help that Dearka kept thumping him on the back every now and then and Mirialla giggling like a mad witch. Despite herself, Cagalli found herself smiling. It was a familiar sight. They rarely met up in such a relaxed atmosphere now and she cherished moments like this, despite it being a little out of hand and crazy.

"Getting married," he said instead, turning to look at her.

She felt her breath taken away at that. She had thought of it. What girl doesn't? Dreaming of lace and silk against your skin, walking down that aisle, knowing that it would change your life forever and it doesn't happen always. She had thought of it, when she had been with Athrun, daydreaming about what she would wear and her father giving her away to him. It had been one of her fantasies.

Except now the dream didn't include Athrun Zala but someone with blue eyes and platinum-white hair. Someone who was as fiercely loyal and stubborn as her. Someone who cherished her and would die to protect her. She had seen how he had beaten down the cabinet members who had made so much as an unkind remark to her. Cagalli took a gulp of her champagne, tried to imagine the same fantasy she had years ago only to find she couldn't.

She couldn't because this was real. She didn't have to imagine it anymore. Someday, it will be real.

"We have all the time in the world," she told him serenely and watched as at first he looked surprised then he smiled, as if understanding. "I'm not in a hurry. I know when time is right, you will still be here with me."

Yzak took her fingers in his and squeezed lightly, as if to tell her likewise. She smiled at him.

"You'll be wearing butterflies in your hair, won't you?" he said softly to her.

"For you, yes. Besides, it's only for one day." She leaned forward, and kissed him.

Owari.


	12. Tea

**Title:** Tea  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness  
**Genre:** General  
**Main Character(s):** Cagalli, Rey, brief appearance of Kisaka, mention of Yzak  
**Ship(s):**Hints of YzaxCaga, MwuxMurr  
**Summary:** Cagalli escapes from work to pay an impromptu visit to Rey. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** A Cagalli+Rey platonic fic requested by Kagome-chan because she's so goddamn cute with wibbling.

* * *

The visit wasn't unexpected. Not entirely.

She had been meaning to come by for a while now but her role as the country's leader meant little time for herself, much less for the things she enjoyed doing or even with Yzak. Paperwork to read through, sign, stamp with the ORB's seal. Meetings that can last for hours on end and back to back. Meeting with visiting diplomats and dignitaries from other countries who seek to strengthen ties with ORB and their own countries.

So, she decided to take off, without notice to Kisaka (she would apologize to him later, she promised) and the rest of her aides. She was quite certain the entire parliament was in an uproar over the missing Representative of ORB right now, searching high and low and dispensing search parties for her. She grinned wickedly. She was glad to have taken driving lessons from Yzak, well, more like being forced to take them. He had told her that she needed to learn how to get around on her own someday without being chauffered to here and there, and had proceeded to teach her how to drive.

Cagalli knew the first place Kisaka would look for her was the orphanage. After all, it made sense that she would run there where her twin was. So, she was going to go to the last place they least expected her to go to; it would buy her a few hours of freedom before Kisaka would find her out. She remembered how when she would take off, Athrun would always find her and reprimand her, reminding her of her position to the country, often in an exasperated and chiding tone. It always made her feel guilty but Athrun was no longer her bodyguard and he was no longer here to catch her. She doubt they would get Yzak to do it, since he had been the one who initiate it in the first place by teaching her how to drive.

The door was opened on the third knock, and Rey looked startled to see her on the doorstep, in full uniform. For a moment, the blonde stared at her as if she had sprouted wings before he seemed to recall his manners and invited her in. She strode into the living room, seating herself on the sofa without invitation, carefully placing her hands on her lap when he came in, hovering by the armchair, as if uncertain of what to do with her.

"Is something the matter, Cagalli-san?" he finally asked, still wide-eyed and gobsmacked at her appearance.

"Hmm? Oh, no. I just decided to drop by for a visit," she told him cheerily.

"You do know that Murrue and Mwu are at the base," he said, in a questioning tone.

"Ah, yes. I know. I'm here to see you, not them." She smiled at him, pleased with her excuse to drop in unexpectedly, although not entirely. She had meant to come by but couldn't, so when opportunity presented itself to her, she snatched it. Let it be known that she learned it from Yzak.

"Oh." Rey still looked unsure. "Um, I'll get some tea. Just– wait for a while, please." He made a hasty retreat into the kitchen, leaving her.

He wondered absently if he should call Mwu and tell him that the Representative of ORB was here, probably skipping work. He was quite certain the entire military was in chaos, trying to look for their missing leader. His eyes fell on the cordless phone, laying on the kitchen counter, and resolutely turned his back on it as he placed everything on the tray. He supposed it made sense for her to come here, seeing as the first place they would look is Kira Yamato's, not the La Fllagas' residence, since Murrue and Mwu were at the base and everyone assumed he and Cagalli don't get along well.

They do get along well, although not in the close friends well kind of way.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Cagalli-san." He came back into the living room to see her poring through the photo album of his sort of adoptive parents; there were more than dozens of honeymoon pictures in it as well as the wedding pictures. He'd seen how Murrue would look through it, her gaze softening and a smile crossing her face.

"Ah, sorry," she said, holding up the album in a way of apology. "It was on the table, and I haven't seen it yet when they brought the photos over to the base last week."

"It's all right." He set the tray down and began to dispense the items from the tray. "Murrue was looking through it last night. Do you want milk with your tea?"

"Oh, no thank you." Cagalli paused at a page, seeing the group picture that had been taken after the party; all of them were smiling brightly, except for Kira who looked disgruntled, the object of his furrowed brow was at Lacus's lap – all pink and white. Lunamaria had slung her arms around Athrun and Shinn, head poking out between them with a huge grin on her face; Athrun had looked resigned while Shinn had this rather manic grin on his face, due to the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. She and Yzak had stood close together, next to Mirialla and Dearka who had his arm around Miri and was giving a thumbs up to the camera. It had been such a funny and memorable moment for them.

"I remember how panicked Kira was when Lacus caught the bouquet," she mused, tracing a finger on the photo. "Everyone had so much fun then."

"And drunk," he added dryly, handing her the tea.

She giggled, sipping her tea. It tasted mildly of honey, not too sweet. Most people she know will just put sugar in their tea. She had thought she was the only one out of them who liked her tea with honey.

"Cagalli-san, not that I don't like you here, but why are you here?" Rey gave her a look that said he knew exactly why she was here but he preferred to hear it from her instead. He set down the strawberry cake before her.

"What do they call it? 'Playing hooky', was it?" Her amber eyes were dancing with amusement as she closed the photo album, setting it aside. Her expression soon grew serious. "Sometimes, I wonder how my father did it, all the long hours at work and never even having time for yourself, surrounded by people constantly." She poked absently at the cake with the fork.

"You could just take time away from work," he said, pointedly.

"But this is much more fun," she said, blithely. "Of course, once Kisaka catches up, I'll probably be doing double paperwork. Athrun never let me take off last time. He was always the responsible one." She popped a piece of the cake into her mouth; it was moist and tasted sweet. "Mmm, this is good."

"Murrue made it," said Rey.

"She's a really good cook," said Cagalli, not seeming surprised. "She should quit the military and start her own restaurant."

Rey sighed. He looked down at his own cup in his hands, seeing his reflection in the clear, amber liquid. "Did you and Yzak-san had a fight?"

"No. Not really. Just a lot of work to do, people to meet and it gets tiring." She set down her fork. "I just needed a break from it all. Even after the war, people are still seeking for the security they want, to make sure it never happens again."

"Regardless of all the peace treaties you'll sign, it might happen again," Rey said quietly, eyes holding a faraway look. "Perhaps not in this time, maybe in the near future."

"Is that one of your Newtype senses or are you just slipping into melancholy again?" Cagalli leaned forward, so close she could touch his nose to hers. He blinked, surprised by her closeness and drew back.

"Cagalli-san..."

"Don't worry about it." She retreated back to her place, smiling gently. "Just live in the now."

He opened his mouth to say something when a sharp rap was heard from the front door. Cagalli yelped, quickly diving over the sofa to the back, upsetting her tea in the process. The liquid dripped onto the carpet, creating a wet patch on it.

Later, as the Representative of ORB was lead away by a not-amused Kisaka and a flustered aide, with her protesting loudly and clearly all the way to the car and Kisaka telling her severely that he was going to give Yzak a good cuff on the ear, Rey had to smile.

Owari.


	13. Let Go

**Title:** Let Go  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness  
**Genre:** General, Angst  
**Main Character(s):** Mirialla, Dearka,mention of Tolle  
**Ship(s):** DearxMiri  
**Summary: **Mirialla finds herself letting go of her own past and moving onward. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** I realized I haven't written a DearxMiri in a while. I miss writing them. They're so much fun and witty.

* * *

Mirialla Haww looked around at the empty apartment she had lived in during the last three years.

The boxes sat in the hallway, stacked on top of one another, labelled with her name and her new address. The landlady, Ogawa-san, had been disappointed that Miri wasn't going to extend her lease for another year, instead opting to move out. It wasn't that the rent was expensive but it was something she needed to do for a while now.

She had given away her potted plants to Luna who had told her she would be glad to look after them. Her furniture had been the first to go (although there weren't much, just the table, chairs, a well-worn sofa and the matching armchair, her bed and coffee table), packed up by the movers she had hired. The boxes were next, going with her. Her many trinkets and knick-knacks which she had collected over the years, back on Heliopolis before it was destroyed. The thought of her old home still made her heart ache. She had lost friends and family back there.

It was sunny here, the hazy, golden glow shining through the curtainless window. She wondered if it will be sunny where she was going as well. Maybe it will be, although the sunlight will be artificial and not real like here.

She set down the last box on top of the one she had labelled "Crockery" and "Fragile", dusting her hands on her jeans as she surveyed her apartment. It was so strange to see it so empty now. Nothing was left. It had been that way when she moved in the first time but then, she had quickly filled it with many of her things, not liking how empty it was and how alone it had been during the first few days.

Inside the box were letters, notes and photos she had taken. The notes and letters were bound by a blue ribbon; they were worn, the ink faded and the edges soft with being handled. The photos were from her time when she has started out by being a photo journalist. There were many snapshots, some memorable, some not so good and others which had turned out so nicely. She tucked the class photo among the letters and notes, tracing a finger along it tenderly, and taking the bundle in her hands, went to the kitchen.

She set the bundle into the sink, looking at it for a beat longer before she went to the cupboard. She had left a matchbook inside, feeling not needing to pack it along with her belongings. She struck the matchstick, watching as it sizzled and lighted before touching it to the edge of one of the letters. It caught fire quickly, the flames licking away at the paper, turning it black and brittle. Almost as brittle as her heart right now.

She needed this. To forget the past, to forget him and to move on to someone who cared for her just as much. Burning the letters and notes he had given to her during their school days back on Heliopolis, when their lives had been so carefree, had been the only way to let go of him. By burning them, she won't be able to take the letters back. There won't be anything to take. If she had thrown them, she probably would have wonder about it for the rest of her days. Burning it ensure that she was letting go and moving on. He would have understood as well. He always did wanted her to be happy, and not dwell in misery or over him.

Someone rapping on the front door broke her out of her reflection, and she realized that she had been crying as she had watched those letters burn. She hastily wiped away the tears from her face, hoping she didn't look blotchy, turned on the faucet to wash the remains of his letters down the drain and hurried to the front door, yanking it open.

The one person who had managed to made his way into her heart after his death. He stood there, looking a little awkward instead of his usual confident countenance, hands in his pants pockets. His hair was a little mussed from the wind, and she wondered if he had been driving with the window down again. She was more than grateful for his taking time off from work to help her. You don't always get off days when you're in the military.

"Hey," he greeted softly, then started. "Are you crying?"

"Sort of," she mumbled, allowing him entrance.

"It's just an apartment," he told her, raising an eyebrow. She stared at him until he sighed and tugged her over to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Silly girl," he murmured.

She thought she might cry again but she didn't. She felt a tiny smile turning the corners of her mouth up instead, holding him just as closely. She didn't need to explain to him. Never had to. He always seemed to know just what to say to her or do with her.

"It's my first apartment, Dearka Elsman," she said, instead of offering up the explanation. She pulled back, gave him a severe look, despite the smile ruining the effect.

"You girls always seem to have a sentimental attachment to everything," said Dearka dryly. "Now, where are the boxes you need help with."

As Mirialla directed him on which box to go first into the car, her heart felt much lighter than before.

_I'm moving on, Tolle,_ she told him, looking up at the blue sky above. _I'm happy._

Owari.


	14. Tomorrow

**Title:** Tomorrow  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness  
**Genre:** General  
**Main Character(s):** Lacus, Shinn, Kira, the children, mention of Yamato-san, Reverend Malchio  
**Ship(s): **KiraxLac  
**Summary:** It's Lacus's turn to skip her duties. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** I have deadlines and reports to type up but instead I'm writing this Lacus+Shinn story because my muse refuse to leave me alone with it.

* * *

Lacus Clyne was always kind-hearted. She was the kind of person that everyone would want to be around with, surrounding her, clamouring for her attention, wanting that smile on them. She enjoyed taking care of the children at the orphanage, adored them, really and liked nothing more than to sing to them, mostly songs she used to sing before she escaped the spotlight that had been on her ever since she became the pop idol for the people. She liked people, wanted the peace for them instead of the dreadful war and suffering they had to go through, that was why she had left. Left to join the fight, a fight she had no experience in; she didn't know how to pilot a mobile suit but she managed to steal one of ZAFT's newest battle ship to use for her own, becoming the captain. Together, with Kira Yamato and their alliances, they stopped the first war and the second war before both escalated into something worse.

Lately, she couldn't help but miss the days when all she did was sing before a crowd of thousands, on PLANT or on earth. She missed the loud cheers that were for her only, the adoration in those eyes and the open admiration. She missed being catered to her every whim and fancy, despite being capable to getting that cup of tea herself or brushing out her own hair. She missed the fans who would go to the ends of the earth to meet with her only to just get her signature on a piece of paper or poster or photo, take a picture with her or just to tell her that they love her. It wasn't that she had grown an ego the size of Aprilius but she did miss it all a little. She had been treated like a princess then. What girl wouldn't like it? But then, when she thought of Kira, the children and the friends she had here, she was glad to have given it all up.

The dishes were stacked by the sink, ready for wash. The sun shone through the open window which allowed her to listen to where the children were, outside playing football and what childish games they were playing. She could hear Reverend Malchio's quiet murmuring with Yamato-san in the next room. Otherwise, the entire place was silent. Making a decision, she untied the apron, left it on the back of the chair, wandering down the hall towards the bedroom she shared with the girls. It was messy, as usual, as with all children will be. Toys littered the floor, clothes were left on the bed and the blankets were bunched at the foot of the bed. She would have made the bed for them as soon as she saw the mess, picked up the toys and clothes but she didn't today. She said a silent apology to Yamato-san before she left the house, undetected by the children, who had the keen sense to know when she was leaving.

She had tugged her hair up into the ponytail, the red ribbons fluttering in the warm breeze as she walked down the beach. Kira had left on some matter to the base hours ago, stating he will be back for dinner. She had smiled at him, wished him well and bid him goodbye, watching as he drove off. The sand was soft and warm under her bare feet, she dug her toes into them, enjoying the sensation of it. She rarely had time alone, whenever she was in the house, always surrounded by children. She hummed one of her old songs as she walked along the beach, absently wishing she had brought her shawl with her. The wind was much colder than she had expected.

"Lacus-san?"

Lacus looked up from the waves lapping at the sandy shore to see the dark head of Shinn Asuka. He was surprised to see her. She noticed that he wasn't in the blue and white uniform, instead in a pair of shorts and an oversize t-shirt. He must have came down for a walk, then, she surmised.

"Konnichi ha, Shinn-kun," she greeted, smiling at him.

"K- konnichi ha," he returned, shyly.

"It's a beautiful day," she said, turning to face the sea. She reached up one hand, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I decided to come out and enjoy it, instead of staying cooped up inside the house."

"A- aa." Shinn nodded.

"What are you doing so far out here, Shinn-kun?" she asked. She knew he lived near the city which was rather far from the orphanage itself.

"I thought the same thing as you did, Lacus-san."

"Ah, I see. It's very peaceful out here, a good place to gather your thoughts and think." She walked beside him, hands behind her back, her dress rustling in the wind. "I like to come down to the beach and think sometimes, to be away from the children."

"I used to get away from my sister," he said, a wistful smile crossing his face. "She would always try to find ways to bug me whenever she can, and this is the one place she never comes to."

Lacus chuckled. "Children will be children."

Before them was the memorial for those who had died in the war. A marble cenotaph on a strech of stone walkway, almost leading out to the sea. The path lead to the very area where a part of the forest had been destroyed, now rebuilt and planted with flowers.

She stood before it silently, looking at the words engraved in the black marble as Shinn next to her placed his hands in a prayer before lifting up his head.

"I've heard from Kira," she said, softly, quietly. Her voice was gentle, held no pity.

"It's past," he said, turning and walking down the path towards the area. "I don't want to dwell on it any longer. I don't forget, though." He reached into the pocket of his shorts, pulling something square and pink out.

She stared. It was a cell phone. Not one of those latest ones, either, like the one she saw Cagalli using the other day. The case was a little battered, but otherwise, it looked like it still worked. And it was pink. The two bells jingled on it when Shinn flipped the phone open.

"This is them," he told her, showing her the pictures.

"Oh." She took the object into her hand, carefully pressing the button to look through the pictures. She had heard from Luna that Shinn carried around the only item of his sister, a pink cell phone which he allowed no one to touch or to even look through its folders inside, and here he was, allowing her to hold it and to look at the pictures inside. She felt a pang in her heart.

He had a lot of pictures of his sister the most, some were of his parents and then, there were the newer pictures, of his friends. She smiled ever so slightly, at the image of Rey and Luna, Kira, herself and Kira, Cagalli and Yzak. He was moving forward, adding snapshots of his new life into his old one.

"You parents must be very kind," she said, closing the phone and handing it back to him. "Your sister look like you."

He seemed surprised, as if no one had ever told him that before, then he smiled, face pink. "A-arigatou, Lacus-san."

"Walk me back?" She tilted her head to one side playfully, a smile on her face as he nodded and stammered, taken aback by her action and words.

The walk back was silent but in a comfortable way. The setting sun was casting an orange light across the sky, touching everything in its path, turning it into a warm, ochre.

Ahead, they could see the children running towards them, darting over the sand, calling out their names and waving. "Lacus-neechan! Shinn-niichan!" On the front porch of the home, stood Kira Yamato, the ever present green-and-yellow of Torii on his shoulder.

"Where were you, Lacus-neechan?"

"Ne, Shinn-niichan, want to see the new move I created?"

"Allan was being mean again, Lacus-neechan! He pulled at Kuri's hair."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Shinn-niichan, can you stay for dinner, ne? Onegaaai?"

It was like being assaulted, only with words which would have made anyone dizzy at the speed it was going and at the way each of the children were demanding attention from them. Lacus smiled gently, detaching one of the girls from her dress, instead taking the small hand in hers while the boys were boasting to Shinn about this new move they got for scoring a goal.

"Okaeri," said Kira, smiling at her as she approached him. Shinn had been pulled unceremoniously to one side to watch the boys demonstrate their new move.

"Tadaima," she said. Torii chirped a mechanical 'tori!' before flapping off Kira's shoulder towards the children, landing on Shinn's head. "Was there a problem?"

"No. Cagalli wanted a war veteran to give the rookies a motivational speech, and what better than to have her own brother over." He seemed amused. "Did you have a good walk? Mother said that you left the dishes undone and the bedroom a mess."

"I decided take an off day," she said, mischievously, sitting down on the step. "Everyone is entitled to one."

"I'm sure you're most entitled to one." Kira leaned down, brushing his lips against her cheek. "Why don't we take off now while the kids are all occupied?" he murmured, against her ear.

"Yuck! Kira-niichan just kissed Lacus-neechan!" There was a chorus of mock disgusted sounds coming from the children.

Kira gave a mock sigh. "Ah, well. It'll have to be another day, I suppose."

Lacus chuckled, reaching up to touch his cheek. "There's always tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, then."

Owari.


	15. Wasurenai

**Title:** Wasurenai  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness  
**Genre:** General, Angst  
**Main Character(s):** Shinn, Cagalli, Lunamaria, Mayu  
**Ship(s):** None  
**Summary: **The anniversary of his family's death, Shinn visits their graves. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** I wrote this before watching Phase 1 of GSD. I had a vague idea of how Shinn's family died and where Cagalli's father is buried. Watching Phase 1 and the episode where Cagalli visits her father's cenotaph, I realized I was further from what I wrote after all. XD

* * *

"Oniichan, look, look!" The girl was no more than ten, with long, flowing dark hair and a smile that could rival the sun's shine was waving him over. She was kneeling down before the row of daisies and tulips. A few butterflies were flitting from one flower to another, adding their own vibrant colours to the vividness before her.

"What is now, Mayu-chan?" He heaved a dramatic mock-sigh at her before getting up from the bench he had been sitting on, making his way towards her. She was like a little sunspot among the brightly hued flowers and the butterflies.

"There's a caterpillar on my daisy!" she enthused, pointing with finger at the fuzzy, green crawler that was lazily making its way up the stem of the daisy.

He smiled down at her enthusiasm, crouching down next to her as they both watched the caterpillar move. The sunlight filtered through the low clouds, creating a hazy, golden light around them. It was moments like this that reminded him time was precious and he intended to spend whatever time he had at hand with his sister before she grew up too quickly and won't want anything to do with him anymore.

As he watched the caterpillar, the scenery around him suddenly warped. He watched in horror as his sister was forcibly pulled away from him and the backyard was replaced by a hillside. Smoke and something else filled his nostrils, something bitter, going down his throat, almost choking him. His vision was blinded for a moment by the smoke before it cleared way, revealing the thing that was his nightmare in the years to come. His parents and sister's bodies lay broken and still, their eyes staring at the summer-blue sky above but unseeing. His beloved little sister dead.

"Mayu..." He stared in wild-eyed horror, unable to look away even if he wanted to. "Mayu-chan..."

A sound filled his ears, loud roaring so loud it might be mistaken for thunder and the pressure over him nearly flattened him to the ground. When he lifted his head, he could see something huge and white off the distance. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the sight above him. Rage grew within him, building up steadily until it reached to an inferno, burning away at his veins. His heart began to pound loudly in his ears as he stared at the mecha that had so callously murdered his family. Vaguely, he could hear someone calling his name.

The sudden shrill ringing snapped his attention away from the battle to the blackened, pink object laying within reach of his hand. He grabbed at it, wiping on more dirt than away from it. The ringing continued, its screen lighting up as the phone vibrated under his hands. Her phone... Mayu-chan's phone... The only thing of hers that was left and somehow, it managed to survive the blast. Of all the... He screamed then, pounding one fist into the dirt below, ignoring the thunderous cacophony around him.

_Shinn_... Someone was calling him again. The voice vaguely familiar and annoyingly loud in the noise. He wanted to tell that person to go away and leave him be but whoever it was, he or she was persistent.

_Shinn_, Shinn, _SHINN_!

He jerked up with a loud gasp, breathing heavily as the disorientation and bewilderment faded away to be replaced by awareness and a loud pounding on the door. The shrill ringing penetrated into his still foggy senses. His arm shot out and the alarm clock crashed to the floor, made a sound equal to a duck being strangled before it stopped the awful sound.

It was... a dream. All just a dream. He hadn't had the dream for almost a year now, since the war had ended and everyone had settled in relative peace. He scrubbed at his face, running the hand through his shaggy mop of hair before letting his hand drop on the bed, inhaling in deeply. His eyes flicked over to the calender on the wall. One with scantily dressed women that Lunamaria had gotten for him as a gag gift on his birthday. A date was circled in bright red marker.

_So, it's today, is it?_ he thought absently, the insistent pounding continuing at his door. Whoever it was, he or she might as well just break down the door at the moment.

"Shinn!" came the voice again. This time, much clearer and louder. A voice he was familiar with during the four years together. "Shinn Asuka! Are you dead in there?"

He huffed, throwing back the blanket, getting out of bed and stomp towards the door. He opened it to find his best platonic girlfriend, apartment mate and former comrade of ZAFT at the door. She glowered at him for a full minute.

"Did you died in there, Asuka? I had been pounding on the damn door for a full fifteen minutes and I think I broke a nail." Lunamaria Hawke huffed, crossing her arms, squinting at him. The glower disappeared to be replaced by concern. "I heard a noise. Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's the matter. I just broke the clock." He shrugged.

Lunamaria stared at him, her expression a mixture of concern, skepticism and uncertainty; all warring for dominance on her face. In the end, something akin to resignation won out, and her shoulders sagged a little. "Again? I'm going to have to buy a new one," she said, uncrossing her arms. She gave him a look. "You'll be going today?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "I'll see you later tonight."

The redhead look torn, as if she wanted to say something to him. She was biting the inside of her cheek, her eyes far too intense on his face. She then sighed heavily. "All right. I have to go meet Meyrin anyway. Later, Shinn." With that, she left him standing at the door for a beat before he closed it.

The sound was loud as gunshot in the now silent apartment.

He had moved back to ORB after the end of the war. No matter how many bittersweet memories it brings, it was still his home. Lunamaria had jumped at the chance for a place to stay while she decide what to do next. Being a soldier of ZAFT wasn't as exciting as it used to be, and truthfully, neither wanted anything to do with ZAFT anymore. Once has been enough, and Shinn had never forgotten how he had been used as a pawn for one man's greed and selfishness.

The clouds hung low in the sky today, causing the sun to filtered through in a golden haze. There was a light breeze which chased away any heat. He could hear the birds twittering in the trees as he made his way down a familiar path, weaving past other marble headstones jutting from the ground. The statue of the angel was worn from ages, the base covered in moss but it had survived through the war and still stand, the wings stretched out to the sky.

He came to a stop before the three marble headstones. It looked like someone had been here and helped taken care of the them; they were polished clean and glinted in the sunlight. The names of his family were etched on the surface. He knelt down, ignoring that he was getting his pants wet from the morning dew. The flowers –– yellow and white chrysanthemums –– were placed before his parents' headstones. He clasped his hands together in a silent prayer, eyes closed and head bowed for a moment before opening his eyes again.

"Otousan, Okaasan," he murmured. "I'm sorry I haven't come in a while. I've had... other things to take care of. The war is over. I didn't feel like I won anything. More like I lost." He paused, then continued, though his voice was now tight. "I've–– I've let my thirst for vendetta overtake me. I... haven't been the son you knew. If you see me now, you wouldn't know me at all." He chuckled mirthlessly. "I killed so many people because I wanted revenge. I let hate consumed me, Otousan, Okaasan. It... took their words to make me see what I did."

He fingered the cuff of his jacket absently. "Who would have thought former enemies can turn to friends? I have good friends now. You'll like them, I know you both will if you meet them." He scrubbed at his eyes fiercely. "I'll... try and come as often as I can. I'm not sure what am I going to do now that I'm no longer a soldier. Maybe do something to give back to the people." He shrugged. "I'll figure it out later, Otousan, Okaasan." He made a bow and got up.

"Mayu-chan..." He knelt before the third headstone, placing the flowers before it. "I brought you daisies. You always loved those flowers. No caterpillars on them today, though." His tone was rueful and bittersweet. "Oniichan is sorry I haven't come and see you lately. I've been busy... with things. I met someone, Mayu-chan. I'm sure you'll love her. You always wanted Oniichan to have a girlfriend." He laughed quietly. "Her name is Stellar. I'll bring her to see you another day. She's very kind and I'm sure you would have got along well with her..."

He stared at his reflection on the surface for a moment, before giving a melancholy smile. "I'll see again, Mayu-chan." He got up, turned around to see the least most expected person behind him. It nearly gave him a heart attack. "C-cagalli!"

Cagalli Yula Athla stood before him. She wasn't in her usual formal uniform but in a fitting long-sleeved shirt and tan skirt. She hardly seemed the type to wear a skirt before, much less a dress but here she was, before him a skirt and at his family's graves more or less.

"I guess we both have the same idea today," she said, giving him a weak smile.

He blinked at her in puzzlement.

"My father... he's buried not far from here," she said in a way of explanation. "I woke up today and decided to go and visit him." She shrugged, clasping her hands before her, slight nervousness on her face. They got along well enough but it hadn't been that way last year. Her eyes flicked towards the headstones behind him. "Your family?" she said softly, voice laced with sympathy.

He nodded. He had slowly learned to forgive her during the past year. It had been hard to let go of that rage and hate but he had done it. He won't be hanging out with her anytime soon but he was learning to get along with her. She had lost someone she loved as well.

"I'm... sorry," she said quietly.

"It's the past," he told her.

She didn't looked convinced, biting her lower lip worriedly as her brown eyes searched his. "If I could change the past, I would," she finally said, gripping her hands tightly. "The war... it shouldn't have happened but it did. I finally understood why you hated me so much back then. I'm sorry for not trying understand, for being selfish as well. I should have but I didn't. Not much of a leader, huh?" She smiled painfully.

Shinn surprised her by smiling back, the corners of his eyes crinkling up. "You'll make a great leader for ORB. The country's running peacefully under you now."

"That would because of Yzak's help. He's such a bossy commander," she chuckled, all tension easing away from her. She relaxed. "Shinn," she said. "I can understand that you might not forgive me or Kira for what happened..."

"I forgave you, Cagalli and Yamato-san as well." Shinn offered her a warm smile. "I won't even forget that day, though. It's hard to forget. I'm sure you, of all people, will understand that."

She nodded, expression sombre. "I know," she said, in an almost whisper. "I never forget."

"I'll always remember it but I've learned to let go," he said. "My hate, my anger. It was hard but I don't want to cart it around anymore. I don't want that to taint my memories of this place, of my family."

Cagalli watched as the leaves danced by them, lifted up by the breeze, twirling head over head. She tucked the stray lock of hair behind her ears. Shinn fell silent as well before he spoke up.

"We can start over," he said, a tiny smile on his face. "There's a reason for everything that happens. Like how we're both here at the same time. Maybe it's time we put our past behind us and start over as friends."

"I'd like that," she said, offering a tentative smile of her own.

"Mayu-chan would have liked you," he told her sincerely. "She has a good sense of judgement about people. How about we go for coffee?"

"Sure. Oh, one more thing." Cagalli visibly gathered up courage before exhaling deeply. She turned to the three headstones. "Asuka-san, you both have a good son. Mayu-san, you'll be proud of your brother." She bowed then turned back to Shinn who had a look of wonder on her face at what she did just now. "You are a good person, Shinn Asuka," she said. "Don't ever forget it."

"Thank you," he said.

Together, they both walked away from the site.

Owari.

**AN: Chrysanthemums have always been brought and laid at my late grandmother's grave. The flowers are also always bought for the Lunar New Year and displayed at home. I feel that they are far more appropriate for Shinn to use instead of roses which are the more western style. Plus, they are one of the most well loved flowers in Japan.**


	16. Calling

**Title:** Calling  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness, ignore character death  
**Genre:** General, slight angst, humour  
**Main Character(s):** Kira, Athrun, Lacus, mentions of Cagalli, Murrue, Rey, Yzak  
**Ship(s):** KiraxLacus  
**Summary:**He would give back the trust and belief she had given to him. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** Inspired by Final Plus screenshots. This is loosely -- and I mean loosely -- based on that episode. How did Kira feel about Lacus back at PLANT and in such a position of power as well. I wanted to write how he feel; Kira has always been unselfish, inherently kind but he's human as well.

* * *

He had been expecting this, knew about it from the moment she had suddenly been paid visits by them. So, it was without any surprise that she had told him, firmly, kindly and in that gentle tone of voice, to him of her decision. She was going back, to take up the place of the new Supreme Chairman, to sit in the place of former figures like Patrick Zala, Gilbert Dullindal.

They were throwing an impromptu farewell party for her, held at the La Fllagas' home instead of at the orphanage. An earlier, smaller party had been held with the children, giving them the chance to say goodbye to her, albeit rather tearfully. Ayame had refused to let go, not wanting her most favourite onee-chan to leave. The boys had acted tough, not wanting to be seen shedding tears as well, although Kyoshi was seen sniffing behind the sofa. She had comforted them, telling them she would come see them whenever she have time (he knew it would be impossible for her but it placated the kids).

The party was small, between friends only. She was at the moment talking to Cagalli and Murrue-san, the former gesturing wildly, probably telling her about the amount of work to be done. He took a sip of his drink (non-alcoholic; he didn't want to end up dead drunk on his last night with her and there was chance they will rarely meet once she's there and he's here).

"Is it all right for you?" someone asked.

Kira looked briefly to see his best friend beside him. Athrun's had a fond expression on his face as he looked over at the three women were.

"The punch is great," he said blandly, deliberately avoiding the subject. He knew what Athrun meant but he didn't seem to feel the need to talk about it.

"Kira," said Athrun, annoyed. "The punch is horrible, I think Auel spiked it and how can you drink it and say it's great. It taste like mouthwash. And stop changing evading."

"But Athrun, if I don't evade, Strike Freedom would have been shot down ages ago." Kira widened the violet eyes a bit, putting on the most innocent expression on his face.

"Lacus is leaving, Kira. She's going to be away for a long time," said Athrun, ignoring that remark. He didn't need to remind his friend that Freedom had been sliced apart by Shinn once. No need to be so petty. "Are you fine with it?"

Kira fell silent, fingers tightening around the plastic cup in his hand, hard enough to squash it; his face had went a sickly grey colour and his eyes had gone wide, as if he had been struck by something horrible. For a moment, Athrun felt terrible to keep at it but he felt that Kira needed to talk about it. Bottling up your emotions was not healthy. Kira had this terrible habit of keeping his emotions to himself, until the last moment when everything would implode.

"If I say I was fine with it, would you let it be?" he asked, quietly; colour had returned to his face but the eyes had darkened to the colour of storm clouds.

"We both know it's a lie," said Athrun, gently. "Kira, you need to talk about it. It's sudden and both of you hardly had time to truly grasp it. Maybe Lacus has but you haven't."

"I'm happy for her, really I am. It's not what I want but it's what the people want, and wouldn't it be rude to turn their request down? Lacus... she can make a huge difference. PLANT will grow under her and perhaps, there won't be another Gilbert Dullindal in the near future or another Bloody Valentine."

"Kira..." Athrun sighed. "Why didn't you tell her how you feel?"

"I can't," he said, after a moment. "I have no right to hold her back. Just as she had trusted me to do the right thing during the war, I need to trust her now. Athrun, it's something I'd rather keep to myself. I am upset, disappointed but it's selfish of me to demand her to say no when it's the people's wishes to have her lead them."

That was Kira. Always thinking ahead, of everyone. He worries even for the enemies, feels remorse for those he had unintentionally killed during the fights and mourns them, despite not knowing who they were, regardless of them being the enemies or the comrades. Athrun smiled slightly.

"You've thought about it," he said.

"Ever since Councilman Amarfi appeared on our doorstep few months back, I knew," said Kira, mind going back to that day when he had opened the front door to find several of PLANT's council members on the other side. "I knew then what her decision would be. I told her to go ahead, that the people needed her, that she could make a difference to the world, to PLANT. What good is it to have her stay here, pining away when she is meant to be out there, doing things she's been meant to do."

"I can say the same to you," said Athrun, giving him a teasing look. "Holing in here with the kids and idling away when you can help out at the base with the rookies and their gundams. Andrew has been saying they need someone to help teach those techs how to tune up the gundams to the maximum best. It's not the same as fighting and it's boring but it's something you can do."

"Damn that Waltfield," said Kira, without any real anger in his words, just a wry smile. "He must have known."

"Everyone probably knows," snorted Athrun, waving a hand around the people in the room. "With Lacus gone, all you're going to do is to sit on the porch, Torii on your head and twiddle your thumbs. Who's pining away here?"

Kira snorted himself, downing the cup of spiked punch in one go, punched his friend in the arm, glowering at him playfully. "I do not twiddle my thumbs. I think."

"Brood is the word." Athrun grinned, ducking out of the way of another punch.

"What are you two doing way over here?" Dearka suddenly came up beside them, slinging both arms around their shoulders; he had a wide grin on his face. "Come on, everyone's over there and having a fun time while you two are standing over here and most probably thinking about the past."

"We're not–! Oi, Dearka!" Athrun's protest fell on death ears as Dearka dragged them both to over where the rest of their friends are.

Lacus saw them coming, moving away from Cagalli, heading towards them. She had this knowing expression on her face and a smile as she reached out, took Kira's free hand in hers and squeezed. Kira smiled back. Dearka grinned, dragging Athrun over to where the others were; watching Rey and Yzak in a chess game.

"Is everything all right, Kira?" she asked, face looking up at him, her blue eyes as clear as the sea on a beautiful day.

He found it himself to smile down at her tenderly, tucking a lock of wayward hair behind her ear.

"Aa. Everything will be all right now," he told her. He would trust in her to do the right thing just as she had trusted in him, believed in him. He would give back that trust and belief to her.

Owari.


	17. Longing

**Title:** Longing  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness, ignore character death  
**Genre:** General, angst  
**Main Character(s):** Athrun, mentions of Cagalli, Meyrin, Yzak  
**Ship(s):** AsuMey, mentions of AsuCaga (past), implied CagaYza (now)  
**Summary:** Athrun still longs for Cagalli, even though Meyrin is with him. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** In Phase 45, when Cagalli said those words to Meyrin, that's when I knew that it's over between them, even though a lot of fans were still clinging on to the thread, and I knew Meyrin will be the one for him. Something Manjuu wrote in her post got this idea rolling in my head. I love AsuMey, honestly, I do but I decided to try an angst-sy one of this pairing where Athrun is the cad for dragging Meyrin along for the joyride. clobbers Athrun Baka! XD

* * *

She had given up on him, chosen her sense of duty to her country and people. He had known it for a while now but it had never hit him in between the eye until now, the reality of it. She couldn't, wouldn't wait for him anymore. She had told him that as best as she could, expression impassive, never shedding any tears.

It was goodbye.

He still longed for her, to see her smile and hear her voice. There must be something wrong with him, he thought, to still long after someone who had made it so clearly that she didn't want him anymore. Even after the war had ended, they had went their separate ways and he went back for the memorial service held at ORB for those who had lost their lives, he still thought about her. When he saw her, his heart ached. When she laughed and chatted amiably with everyone, he wanted that bright smile on her face to be for him.

Yes, there must be something wrong with him because he already had Meyrin at his side. The girl who had risked her own life to go along with him, who had helped him escaped and got into a great deal more trouble than she had asked for. She had nearly died, ended up fighting against her own sister, all because of him. And yet, she had never once judged him or question him about his decision that time, only offering that hand to help him because she wanted to. She loved him. He knew that, and in a way he did love her as well.

Only, he wasn't in love with her. He was still in love with someone unattainable.

And it was hurting his relationship with Meyrin. Every kiss, touch and whisper of his name from the redhead, he pretended that it was _her_ who did it. He would smile for her but never really smiling. Perhaps she sensed it but she still stayed with him. She was loyal that way, even when she defected, she never gave out any secrets of the ZAFT military to them.

He know it was cruel of him to keep yanking her along with him when the person he wanted was Cagalli. Her smile. Her voice. Her golden hair. Her body under his hands. But she didn't want him anymore. She didn't want to wait for him. She now belonged to someone else. Someone who had captured her heart, who treated her like the person she deserved, who gave her all the attention she wanted. He had no second chances. They make an odd pairing but it worked. She was happy, much happier than he had seen her. He wished it had been him who made her that happy but it wasn't.

He wanted to be happy with Meyrin because there was this wonderful girl who was willing to stay with him and put up with him and love him unconditionally.

And yet, he could only long for her instead.

Owari.


	18. Stellar

**Title:** Stellar  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness, ignore character death  
**Genre:** General, vignette  
**Main Character(s):** Stellar  
**Ship(s):** None  
**Summary:** As she danced, she danced away all the worries and fears. She could have reach up and touch the sky, if she wanted. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** I have this pretty wallpaper of Stellar in her dancer pose and looking it at, I got the idea to write this. I find it hard to write Stellar because she was so innocent one minute and cruelly vicious the next in the series, so I've avoided from writing about her until today. I don't much about her past, what's she like but it came clear to me that she must have loved dancing very much because it's the one thing that seem to make her happy.

* * *

She must have been a dancer.

Her movements, even as she moved to the music in her head, on the golden sand of the beach, were graceful and effortless. She threw up droplets of water with her dainty feet which caught the sunlight in a prism of faint rainbow colours, which seem to make her look even more ethereal and beautiful. She had always been beautiful, the more innocent among them three. They never knew where she came from, what she had been like, what had she liked or not like. They only knew her name and that she was afraid of death and dying but she would do her very best in a fight and she adored the ocean.

That was the only thing they knew about her. Where she had got the love from, they didn't know. Only that she had always been fascinated with the sparkling blue sea, once likened it to be like those pretty, pretty jewels she had seen in the shop windows when they were allowed a trip to town. They wondered if she had always liked the ocean or was it after the treatment they were given, altering their memories of their past.

She danced even now, in the water, as the waves rolled in, adding to the picture of her that they knew they won't be seeing in the near future. Carefree times were hard to come by and there was the chance they might not even survive for the next week. They were in the middle of a war. But sometimes, even children had to be children, and she was not exempted. They never knew how old she was. Sixteen? Fifteen? No matter how old, she radiate an innocence about her that no one could compare.

She twirled, on her toes, once, twice. Her white skirt lifted up around her knees but never higher, baring a bit of her slender legs but nothing provocative. One arm was thrown up, stretched up to the sky while the other was folded behind it, giving her more traction to twirl. Ballet, then, they decided, for her movements reminded them of that.

So, they were content to watch her as she danced, even though they thought it was a waste of time, even though they might have better things to do. Because when she danced, she danced her worries away and theirs as well. As she danced, she was free from the burden to be a child soldier. As she danced, she was free to be herself. So, she danced a dance that spoke of carefreeness and freedom.

She could very well reach up to the sky above and touch it because this moment was hers.

Owari.


	19. Time

**Title:** Time  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness, ignore character death  
**Genre:** General, angst  
**Main Character(s):** Rey, Murrue, Mwu  
**Ship(s):** MwuxMur  
**Summary:** His time on earth had been set from the moment he had been created. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** If I made any mistakes in describing the attack, I'm sorry. I'm thinking that the attack might worsen as time grew and Rey got older. Total angst and depression for this part. I'm going to write something light-hearted for the next part because even though Rey is alive, he's going to die some day from this. And now I'm depressing myself.

* * *

The attack came. In the middle of the night, after so many months of being free from it, it had arrived, savagely and relentlessly. He felt as if someone was trying to squeeze his lungs and heart into a pulp. It had hurt before but never as badly as this. Reaching for the pills had him knocking over the clock at the bedside table, sending it crashing to the floor. Despite his shaky hands, he managed not to drop the pills and dry swallowed them. The effect was usually immediate.

Only this time, it didn't kick in fast enough and he wanted badly to cry out as he buried his face into his pillow.

He knew it was Mwu who entered the room from the cool, tingling at the back of his head. He knew it was Murrue who had placed a worried and gentle hand on his head, smoothing the hair back, away from his damp face. He clung to her instead, arms locked around her neck as she made soothing sounds in his ear, one hand rubbing soothing circles at the small of his back. He vaguely could hear Mwu talking to someone, most probably on the phone, voice clipped and sharp, tinged with worry and undisguised fear.

He bit his lower lip so hard that it bleed onto Murrue's gown.

By the time the doctor had arrived, he was much too numbed by the pain to even object as the syringe filled with sedatives plunged into his forearm. It released him from his pain, lulling him into oblivion.

His time was running short, the doctors had said, their voices grave and their faces even sombre. They would give him a few more years but had told them bluntly that he was probably not going to make it to 21. Murrue had been so devastated. Mwu looked as if someone had just slapped him in the face; his face was white as the sheets.

He himself had known already, ever since he had his first attack and had been told of his rather delicate condition. Since then, he had strived hard to prove to them he could do anything they put him up to, even piloting a mobile suit. He didn't want it to be a handicap, something that would hold him back. Only at night did he let himself go, allowing the misery, self-pity and fear engulf him.

He didn't want to die. Not this way.

He would rather die in a battle than die like this, by their hands and by their mistakes, their greed and over ambitions.

Murrue called his name softly, her own voice tinged with a tangible sadness that made him think that if he reached out, he could touch it. There was unshed tears in her voice as well. Her hand was gently stroking his hair, her touch warm and soothing to him as he lay with his head on her lap.

She was saying something, that it was going to be all right. She was here, so was Mwu. They're here to take care of him, and he was oddly grateful for what she was saying. They'd been taking care of him since he arrived in their lives and he knew that there wasn't anyone else who would care more than them.

Except for Gilbert. He had cared once, perhaps, a long time ago. When Rey had been younger, more innocent and smile a lot more. Until he had gotten older, lost some of that innocence and took the words Gilbert had spoken to him to heart. He was a clone, a shadow of Rau and nothing else.

It took Kira Yamato's absolute convictions to make him open his eyes wide to see the lies. He was his own person, not just a clone or anyone's shadow. He was himself.

He pushed himself upright, despite Murrue's protests that he should rest a bit more since he had a rough night. He looked at her, managed to dredge up some resemblance of a smile – a rather wan one at that – at her and quietly told her he was feeling a bit better than before.

He surprised her when he threw his arms around her in an embrace, quietly thanking her.

Being with them, sharing their lives together has made him look forward to living each day to the fullest and he was eternally grateful and thankful for that.

Owari.


	20. Illusion

**Title:** Illusion  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness  
**Genre:** General, angst  
**Main Character(s):** Meyrin, Athrun, mentions of Cagalli  
**Ship(s):** AsuMey, mentions of AsuCaga (past), implied CagaYza (now)  
**Summary:** Meyrin wants Athrun to really see her but he only sees Cagalli. One shot. Companion piece to '**Longing**'.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** I want AsuMey to be happy in whatever lives they had eked out but my plot puppy ran away with that and I ended up with this instead.

* * *

Meyrin had always known that she was just a replacement. Someone who was just there and convenient at the time, to step into her shoes and become her replacement. But no matter how much she tried her best, she can never be good enough.

She can't be _her_.

Her hips were too chubby, she still had her baby fat, she wore her hair in pigtails and her hair was red. She didn't have the golden-sun hair that he had so loved and ran his fingers through. Her eyes were a bright blue, like the oceans not the fiery amber. She did try, though but it all just never seem to work out. He would be pleased, but only for a while. After that, he would turn towards the window and sink into one of his many moods again.

She knew he was thinking about her. There was no one else that had such an impact on him than her. Meyrin wanted to scream at him, to tell him to wake up, open his eyes and truly see. See that it was over, she was with someone now and she'd said her goodbye already. She wanted to shake him, demanding that he see her, to really see her for the first time. Her, Meyrin Hawke, and not Cagalli Yula Athla.

The girl who had risked everything to follow him, to the point of nearly being killed. To see that she had hair like the fire and not gold like the sun. To see that she was willing to do anything for him, if he asked and stay with him, even now.

But he never really saw her. In her, he still see Cagalli. His bright, golden Cagalli who shone like the sun. The princess of ORB, the one who was brave and passionate.

The one that Meyrin could never ever be like because Meyrin was herself and not Cagalli.

She can never compete against the other girl in reality, and she found that she couldn't even try in memory. She spent many nights in the kitchen, crying in her hands, wishing for something to change, to break. She could never leave him; she couldn't find the will or strength in her to leave him, to find someone better than him.

Someone who will treat her like a princess, to love her and truly see her for who she is.

When Luna came to see her, she put on her biggest smile and pretended that nothing was wrong with her. With their relationship. Only the blind and a fool would believe her. Her sister said nothing, though. For that, she was grateful because she didn't want to hear another one of her sister's lectures or the pity on her face.

So, she stayed. With him. Even if her heart was breaking off in pieces, even if he still thinks of Cagalli when he kissed her, even if she wanted to get up and leave, she stayed.

Because love was blind that way.

And she was the fool that believed in its illusion.

Owari.


	21. Alike

**Title:** Alike  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness, ignore character death  
**Genre:** General, humour  
**Main Character(s):** Shinn, Kira, Lacus, Lunamaria, Rey  
**Ship(s):** KiraxLacus  
**Summary:** He did have a lot to smile about. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes: **I started this out well and it sort of ran away from me near the end. I think that Shinn might be a lot more friendlier to Kira and Lacus than to Athrun or Cagalli. I like to see more friendship Kira and Shinn because I feel that they do have some things in common.

* * *

They had met again, a year later, after the war. At the very same place where they had met before.

This time, they had come as friends.

Kira, Shinn reflected, was not much different from him. They both fought for what they believe it, for those they love and wish to protect. They have lost loved ones as well and the place they called home. For Kira, it had been Heliopolis. For Shinn, it had been ORB, even though it wasn't destroyed but his faith in his homeland had been destroyed.

But Kira Yamato carried the burden of being called the Ultimate Coordinator. The one who surpassed all the second, third and so forth generations of Coordinators. He was meant for great things, things which are beyond everyone's thoughts or imagination. Lacus Clyne, from the moment she had met him, had been fated to share the destiny with him. They were both meant for greatness. Gilbert Dullindal had known that, and had tried to killed Lacus. He had failed. Just like his Destiny Plan which had failed.

Shinn would have done something great but instead, he had allowed his thirst for vengeance and rage to controlled him, resulting in his own failure to see the truth. He had realized that his rage had blinded him and consumed him. It took the destruction of Requiem and ORB still standing to realize it.

"Would it have made a difference? If Destiny Plan had succeeded, and everyone will be categorized to according to their genetics?" he wondered, out loud, looking up at the starry sky. The slightly salty breeze from the sea ruffled his hair.

"Genetics doesn't dictate who you will be or should be," said Kira. "You yourself are who you are. The decisions you made, the choices you picked, the road you travelled on. It all shape you into who you are. Genetics is just that. Genetics only."

"I suppose, even being bio-engineered to be the Ultimate Coordinator doesn't make you who you are," Shinn murmured. "Living your life the way you want makes it who you are."

"You're learning." Kira smiled.

Shinn made a face then grew sombre. "It's kind of funny. How life can just throw that curve at you, upset you off your feet. We met a year ago, right here, at this very place and yet, none of us knew the destiny that had been set for us that day."

"I don't really like talking about destiny," Kira said, looking up at the sky. The stars twinkled down at them. "It's not something I have been comfortable with, since finding who I am. Only you can make your own destiny and walk down that path, not letting anyone dictate you. Perhaps that was why the Chairman's plan had failed from the moment he tried to execute it, why Rey had chosen to believe himself instead of those words and why the war ended."

"Will it last? This peace?" he mused.

"If there are people like you, like them– " Kira gestured to their friends who were milling around the cenotaph, a distant away from them. "-- I know that peace will last because we will all do our best to never let the past repeat itself and not let anyone having to go through the pain of loss."

"You know," Shinn began, the corners of his mouth turning up in a mischievous smile. "You should be a politician. Because that sounded just like something out of Dullindal's mouth."

Kira looked mildly horrified at being compared to Dullidal, and he turned slightly green. "Don't even start."

"It's the truth!"

"That I order people around to war and start a diabolical plan to take over the entire world?"

"The flowery speech you gave. You should write them down on little cards and sell them." Shinn looked downright gleeful. It was different from the sulking, angry expression he had worn.

"You should smile more," said Kira, absently. "You look less angry and much nicer. Girls will like it."

Shinn's smile was wiped off his face and he scowled. The scowl lacked any real anger, though. "Don't be so sappy. I don't do smiles."

"We're done!" Lunamaria came over to them, slinging an arm around Shinn's shoulders. Rey nodded at Kira.

Lacus took her boyfriend's hand in hers, smiling.

"What about smiles?" Luna asked, overhearing the last part.

"Shinn's face will get stuck that way if the wind changes," Kira said sagely. "He should smile more." Lacus stifled the laugh. Her boyfriend was rather tactless sometimes.

"Rey should smile more, too!" Shinn pointed to the token blond of their group. His finger was so close it nearly made Rey go cross-eyed.

"Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean I don't smile," said Rey, rolling his eyes, pushing that finger away.

"Traitor," muttered Shinn. Luna giggled, ruffling his hair playfully.

They all fell silent, looking back at the cenotaph.

"We'll come back again, next year," Kira promised. Whether to them or to those who had passed on, it felt somewhat right to say that. "Let's go."

As they made their way back to the orphanage, Luna and Lacus chattering about something, Rey and Kira talking quietly, Shinn mulled over the events of last year. He had lost everything but had gained a lot more. Friends who care and a sort of family.

He did have a lot to smile about.

Owari.


	22. Parallel

**Title:** Parallel  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, ignore character death  
**Genre:** General, humour  
**Main Character(s):** Yzak, Shinn  
**Ship(s):** None.  
**Summary:** Yzak hated Shinn for the many reasons that Shinn reminded him of someone. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes: **Wrote this on a whim and finished it in thirty minutes. Scrapped the first draft and this is the end result. A bit sloppy and not very good.

* * *

When Yzak Jule had first met with Shinn Asuka, he took an instant dislike to the younger boy. Unlike Kira Yamato who had taken the boy under him by playing older brother and being nice and all.

Yzak hated Shinn for the many reasons that Shinn reminded him of someone.

Himself.

While Yzak wasn't as half-crazed as Shinn Asuka during the last war, he saw the many attributes that they both have.

They were both stubborn, willful people with a temper to match. They fought for what they believe is right in their hearts and mind. They will never admit defeat. They had a borderline obsession with defeating the pilot of Freedom Gundam and then Strike Freedom Gundam for two different reasons. Yzak for that scar on his face (which he had got rid of) and Shinn for avenging the deaths of his family that he blamed on that gundam.

And they both hated Athrun Zala's guts.

That was one of the reasons why Yzak didn't like Shinn Asuka when they met. There were a lot more reasons but they were too long to be listed or ticked off his ten fingers and toes. He and Shinn's personalities were just too much alike and if they should clash, it'll be a nuclear warhead going off.

Because they were too much alike, they couldn't get along well. They were both too willful and headstrong, too high-tempered to listen to each other's reasons. Whenever Dearka dropped by, he always told them he didn't even need to go out to look for entertainment because he easily found it right here with them. He'd get twin glowers that were strong enough to kill before both of them huffed angrily and stomped off. In opposites directions, leaving Dearka laughing uproariously.

But for all Shinn Asuka's faults – his stubborness, his strong will and his wild temper – he was one of the best officers and pilots in his critical and sharp eye. The brat's faults were the ones that made him shone and ranked one of the top five in ORB's military. He had the will to make it and the stubborn, never give in attitude to push himself to be the best, rising up through ranks.

Because they were alike. They never gave up and kept on pushing forward, even after many had given up. It was that obsession to perfection that drove them both to where they are now. Shinn Asuka, despite his flaws, was inherently loyal and dedicated, someone dependable in time of crisis. Someone that Yzak would not hesitate to choose to lead a team out in the front lines because he was that good. About as good as that genius Kira Yamato, anyway. And he did have the talent to prove it.

Yzak still didn't like Athrun Zala, even after all the years. He still disliked Shinn Asuka.

But maybe that was because Shinn Asuka and him were just very much the same in personality, and because Shinn had the potential to do more.

And maybe someday, they'll both team up and beat Zala up.

Maybe.

Owari.

**EN:**

And just realized that this is almost similar to _**Alike**_. Guh.


	23. To Be Someone Special

**Title: **To Be ThatSomeone Special

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed

**Genre:** General

**Word Count:** 436

**Main Character(s): **Mia Campbell

**Ship(s):** None

**Summary: **She wanted to be that someone special. One shot.

**Disclaimer:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, characters and places are copyright to Hajime Yate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.

* * *

When she had been younger and wore her hair in pigtails, she had wanted to be someone. Anyone other than herself because in her own mind, being someone else other than her was much better.

She wanted to be someone special.

When she got older and no longer wore her hair in pigtails but still like to go around singing little songs she made up, she saw that someone special.

It was _her_. Her with the flowing pink hair, kind blue eyes and the white-and-lilac dress. Her with the voice of an angel and the modest smile.

She watched the concert in TV, fully captivated and mesmerised, unable to tear her eyes away from the person on the stage. The melodious voice filled the small room of her apartment and remained in her head and heart, even after the broadcast had long ended.

She wanted to be like _her_, she decided.

She wanted to be someone special like PLANT's idol. Bringing hope to all in her songs and messages. That was what she wanted to do.

The war came and went, and so did she. Of course, the public didn't know that. They were told that their idol was taking a very long break to recuperate.

They approached her during that time. A tall man with long, dark wavy hair and kind eyes and smile. He told her that he needed someone like her to bring hope to the people like _her_ and could she do it for PLANT and the world?

She jumped to the chance.

When she saw her face the first time after the surgery, she stared in awe at the face looking back. It looked nothing like her at all. Gone was the dark, curly hair, sharp nose and small, almond eyes. In their place were long, flowing pink hair the colour of cherry blossoms, twinkling blue eyes and a button nose. She smiled at tentatively at her reflection and the girl in the mirror smiled back, cheek dimpling.

The news spread that PLANT's idol was making a comeback.

She sang to the people of PLANT. She sang songs of hope and love and peace. She was cheered and loved by all, fans screaming her name. It was not her name, she knew that but she didn't dwell on it any longer than she had to. She had no time to think over such things, not when she had places to be and people to meet.

She was no longer the girl with the curly dark hair, sharp nose and too small eyes with the dream.

She was someone now, someone special.

Owari.


End file.
